End of the Line
by NeonZap
Summary: When a quiet girl with ADHD meets Jay's sister a nice and energetic girl, things will never be the same... read as three personalities collide with each other to create... what? A mess, or a new beginning? Join, three unique characters as their lives run together... Note: Not ALL of the credit goes to me, be sure to give equal credit to Missbone6 and LastOfAll!
1. Chapter 1: May's POV :Her beginning

"Do you have to?" I said crying, "I didn't do anything! Its just who I am!" My dad turned to me and slapped me, my heart beat 1,000 miles an hour. I turned to my older brother and called his name, he just turned away from me.

"You are a disgrace to our family name!" My dad said as he hit me again.

No if you are wondering, my dad wasn't drunk, he is not abusive, and he is not unstable, he doesn't do this to anyone but me...

"Dad please!" I sobbed for mercy.

My dad picked me up, and carried me to the door, I screamed my brothers name as I kicked and screamed, but nothing... he just looked at me, I cried his name again and again, eventually he, my brother... left... with tears in his eyes, I yelled for him not to leave but he had already ran to his room, my mom begged my dad to stop but as they say "The hits just keep on coming..." I finally was free of his grip I fell to the ground crying but I had to move fast if I wanted to dodge my dad's blow, I dropped and rolled as my dad punched a hole through our drywall, I cried for anyone to help I even tried calling 911 but I was too slow.

He slapped me again, so hard it made me cough up blood, but then he grabbed my arm and because I was very short I was hanging by my arm, then he opened the door and after one last painful slap the hardest he had given me, my birth dad, literally through me, his 13 year old daughter... out of the house...

My alarm began ringing at feels like way to early, I jumped from my bed, and opened my closet pulling out, my cropped tan leather jacket with dark leather elbow pads, my light teal blue tank, my dark jeans with oil on them, my knee high tan leather boots and my antique goggles with a leather strap which I wear as a headband I also use them when I repair cars at my father's repair and detailing auto body shop, I tied my hair into a braid and began walking down the hallway which led to the kitchen/living room, "Hello, May!" My adopted father said with a smile.

Judging by the smell he was making my favorite: bacon and pancakes.

I half smiled, and sat down, I am not a social person, I don't talk ever, (I can I just don't.) I was always made fun of at school so that's why my Father pulled me out, (yeah it was that bad.) My life stinks, but I am getting used to being alone, "Sleep well?" He asked and I, said nothing he knew what that meant. Ever since I was abandoned, my life has never been the same, and it doesn't halp that I have ADHD... being a 15 year old girl with no friends and no birth family is hard, I only have my adopted Father, Walter Green a 70 year old man, who helped me when I was on the streets, in return I work at his auto repair and detailing place, above the office is our house its a small apartment like space, with 4 rooms, the master bedroom, my bedroom, the kitchen/living room, and our full bathroom.

"Nightmares again?" Father asked, I just looked at him and nodded, he grabbed my shoulders and looked into my eyes, his wrinkly face twisted into a smile, "He can't hurt you anymore, and you know I would never do that to you..."

I looked away for a minute, everyone knows my attention span is 0.01, he hugged me and I snapped back into reality, he has never made me laugh and he has never made me actually smile, it's not his fault, its just I feel like have forgotten how, "Ok?" He said smiling, I half nodded, "Ok?..." he wanted me to talk, I hate talking, and I stutter every few words,

"O-ok..." I ever so quietly mumbled.

He smiled and with his Louisiana accent he said, "Well good!" He rubbed my head messing up my hair,

I had blonde hair that went 2 inches past my hip, which was tied into a braid, he messed up my bangs with his big rough hands.

"Time get down to the office, I reckon!" He said as I followed him down, "Are you still working on the other car we got in the shop?" He said once we got down there, I walked down the hallway and pushed open the door which said 'Employees Only'.

I opened the door which led into the the service bay, the cars were propped up jacks, I went to the old junky van that was in the back I put my goggles on and grabbed a wrench, 'Why don't they ditch this trash heap?' I thought.

After a while. (About 2 hours.) I got thirsty and we have a water dispenser in the front desk/waiting room.

I walked in and was greeted by my father after getting a drink I was about to leave, when someone came in, he was fairly handsome, he had brown-ish red hair, what looked like green eyes, his cheeks where dusted with freckles, and he looked to be 16 or 17, maybe 18. "Why hello, Jay!" My father said, obviously he knew this guy, I however have no clue who he is, either I never paid attention, or I never actually met him.

"Heya, Walter!" Jay said smiling, "Got more, work for ya!" He said as he walked up to the desk

Father laughed, "What did that piece of junk do now?"

Jay giggled, "Transmission went out." He said bummed, I turned around to the paper work with my back to the door when I heard the door open again.

"Again?!" My Father said laughing, Jay nodded. Father got serious, "That costs about $400." Jay looked bummed, "But I'll give it to ya on the house!"

"You don't ha-" Jay was interrupted.

"I want too!" My father said, I heard someone gasp, I got to distracted to turn around, Jay and my Father began talking about women, old cars, and other things so I went back into the bay, I checked the time it was about 11:24am.

After what seemed like forever, was over... it was finally lunch time, I decided to eat out, so... I wiped my brow and began pulling my goggles up.

Once I left the building a walked to a nearby McDonald's, I am there now... what annoys me is people stare at me... I think its because no one ever sees my out anywhere, I guess... I began finishing up, so I threw everything away, and headed out the door.

All was normal until I got to the cross walk, for some reason I saw someone with Jay, that looked like my brother, instantly flash backs of all the abuse I had, had as a kid came back to me, the bruises and the cuts, all of it came back, the slapping and the hitting, then I put my hand on my cheek and felt the scar that was on my cheek, that scar came from the day my family abandon me, I looked at the teenaged kid, who looked so much like my brother for a period of time I thought he was my brother, tears came to my eyes, as I began reliving it all, the stinging from the slaps, the pain from the hits... the smell of blood...

I tried very hard to keep under control, (ya know without sobbing.) but I did run...

I was heading home... running as fast as my some what short legs, would take me... I wiped my tears, I now was just mad, but sad, I am classified as unstable, but why?

Another good question is why did my brother leave me when, dad was slapping me...

I finally a block away from home when I stopped running, then I wondered was that my brother? Why would he be hanging out with Jay? I see a lot about the ninja on the news, you know, Jay, Kai, Zane and, Cole? I finally was putting it together my brother is on the news a lot too, then it all hit me:

The reason someone like my brother would be with them is because, he was some great guy now.

That was my brother. He was with, Jay because, Jay is his friend along with the rest of the Ninja. Of course because, Lloyd, my brother... is the like ruler of that dumb ninja team...

Today, I think... is gonna be the worst day of my life.


	2. Chapter 2: Serena :Tail bone medicine

This is what I woke up to: "FAMILY MEETING!" and a blaring air horn. I fell of my chair, landing on my but. As I got up and rubbed my back I realized I must have fallen asleep at my desk, working on my music projects. I winced in searing pain as I sat down to put my medium length, chocolate brown hair in a quick ponytail. Great, I probably broke my tail bone and I'm going to have to sit on the little floaty ring. I'm going to be soooooo embarrassed. I stood up, grumbling about the problems of family meetings and the pain they caused me. I slowly sat down, trying not to aggravate my but anymore than necessary.

"Good honey, your down here" my adoptive mother, Edna Walker said sweetly. My adoptive father, Ed Walker scratched his head.

"Where's Jay?" He questioned me.

"Right here Dad" Jay's voice spoke in an irritated tone. "I hate family meetings" he muttered.

"Ok here's the rules. You have 40 seconds to say what you need to say or," He blared the air horn, causing Mom, Jay and I to wince.

"Can we hurry this up? I want to go back a work a little on the car." Jay asked, complaining a little. I giggled, earning a glare from my brother.

"Ok sweeties, your father and I have decided to take a vacation for, I don't know, a month or two." Mom started.

"Wait, does this mean I get to stay with Sensei and the Ninja?" I interrupted, suddenly excited.

"Yes it does." Dad replied. I fist-bupped with Jay, excited. I didn't get to spend much time with the Ninja, and only went to stay with them on rare occasions.

"Now run along Serena, and pack. We are leaving tonight." My mom said to me.

"Oh and by the way, your going to half to take me to the doctor. I think I broke my tailbone." I said as I slowly made my way upstairs.

-~A few hours later~-

I crossed my arms, sitting in the back of one of Jay's stormgliders, Jay laughing at my misfortune. I couldn't help but smile. The doctor had proclaimed my tailbone as severely bruised and ordered my to sit on a pool floaty for 3 weeks. On the bright side, my floaty was yellow, and had a duck head on it, which served me as a back rest. My smile quickly turned into a grin. I was soo happy to finally have a family I could laugh with and have fun with. I had been raised in an orphanage, until I turned 14, and I decided to do some research. I realized that Jay was my biological (older) brother, whom I quickly contacted. He brought me to met his adoptive parents, Ed and Edna, who took me in as well. I was now 16, and was finally living a fairytale.

Jay looked over at me, saying "You do realize that the guys are soo going to tease you about your floaty 'medicine'."

I pursed my lips, but then smiled. "Well at least I'll have Nya." I said back.


	3. Chapter 3: May's POV: The call

I finally made it back to the shop, 1 hour and a half is how long I was gone, my father was tending the front desk, as I came in, the ninja were gone and me and my father were alone... I knew by the way he looked at me that I was obviously hurt, his face twisted into a sad look,

"What happened?" He said in the softest way.

I ran into my fathers arms crying, and all of the sudden I stopped as I saw my brothers face flash before me, then my whole life all the beatings, came back, another tear squeaked out, "I-I s-s-saw him..." I managed to say, I was surprised I even spoke at all.

His grip tightened, "Who, your dad?" He said slowly.

I shook my head, my face buried in his chest, "M-my brother... L-lloyd." My voice broke down when I said his name, my heart skipped a beat, one tear after another came over the edge of my eyelid, as it rolled down my cheek it tickled, as it slowly made its jump off the end of my chin, they kept coming traveling in the same path the first one did. My adopted father hugged me tight, I could feel his hand as they curled into fists.

He sighed trying to stay under control, "Need to go to your room to lie down?" He asked.

I nodded and as I put my foot on the first step upstairs, tears came again, I made my way to our living room before collapsing on the carpet of the half living room, half kitchen, I just laid there, sobbing harder than I ever remember crying, my face was hot, my tears rolled down thousands at a time.

My arms were in as I was curled into a ball, on our musty green and blue carpet, I was laying in front of the couch, right before the TV, I tried crying quietly, but it didn't work... I cried so hard that I choked on my own voice, you know when you laugh so hard you can't breath? (I honestly have never felt that feeling) Well this was like that but 10X worse and it was a sad version, all I could see was that teen in my head... he had to have been, Lloyd.

Then it hit me, I (using all the strength I could gather) sat up, I made my way to my phone in my room, I went over to my desk, as I pulled out a worn piece of note paper with a ten digit number written on it, my brother's phone number, I grabbed my phone as I dried my own tears, and I began putting in his number then I hit 'Call' I put it up to my ear, it rang twice before I sat in utter silence, as the boy on the other end answered,

"Hello?" Said a more matured voice, deeper than it used to be, I didn't say anything, I don't even know why I even have a phone, I don't call anyone I don't text either, and my only contact is my father, "Um hello?" His voice broke my thoughts, I stuttered over my words, to be honest I had no intention of saying one word, "Uh... is anyone there?" I felt someone was timing me,

"Hey, Lloyd... who is it?" I heard a background voice say, well there is only one, Lloyd this side if Ninjago... that's my brother, I heard him put is hand up against the phone.

"I don't know! No one is answering..." Lloyd said.

"Pocket dial?" Suggested one of the other voices.

"Try yelling..." Said what sounded like my father's friend Jay.

I put my ear away from my phone as I heard my brother shout "Hey! Anyone there!? I think you pocket dialed!" I put my ear back up to the phone...

"What did they say?" Said Jay.

"This is weird." I heard my brother say.

"Just hang up!" A sarcastic voice said, I silently hoped he wouldn't, I tried to say hello but I just stuttered.

"Hello? Is someone there?" My brother said, he must have heard me stutter, he put his hand up again, after someone yelled.

"Just hang up, Lloyd, this is stupid no one is there! Its just a prank call or something!" The gruff voice said.

"No... its our area code, someone must be in troubled! They aren't in my contacts either..." My brother actually sounded concerned, I began to choke up, but then I made a mistake... I inhaled and did that sorta yelp thing you do when you cry. "Shhh..." Lloyd said to the other voices, "I hear crying!" He exclaimed.

I heard a chair squeak as someone stood up quickly, "What? Are you joking?" The gruff voice said.

"Just hang up! Its a trap, Lloyd!" The sarcastic one said.

"Yes, you should have hung up..." A new voice said.

"This is ridiculous!" Jay said.

A few others talked at the same time, I stopped crying and listened, the argued with my brother, I heard him set his phone on the table as there was cracking, his friends must be trying to hang up on me, finally someone said something, "Last chance... is there someone on the other end?" The gruff voice said, I heard my brother take it from him,

"Are you ok?..." He said concerned, "Is this a prank call?" He asked.

"N-no..." I actually whispered, I began crying again.

Lloyd put his hand on the phone again, "There is someone on the other end!" He announced, his friends cheered.

"Are you hurt?" He said.

I didn't want to talk, a half an hour must have gone by since I was in the living room, "N-no..." I said faintly.

"But you are crying? Why?" Lloyd said, I heard his friends whispering.

I sat in silence, this is the first-time we have talked for a while, but he didn't even know it was me, "Are you still there?" Lloyd said.

I said nothing, "Where did they go?" Jay said afraid.

"Who are they?" The sarcastic voice said.

"I-I..." I whispered into the phone.

Lloyd shushed the crowd, I think there were, four maybe five others in the room, "Are you ok?"

"I-I am... I-I need..." Then I thought of what had happened...

"Let help yo-" I hung up, cut him off... that was the hardest thing I have done for a while. I looked at the clock, 3:25... father will be done soon I better start cooking.


	4. Chapter 4: Serena's POV: We are here!

Someone shook me lightly. As I groggly opened my eyes and put my arms out to stretch, I saw Jay looming over me.  
"Are we here?" I asked him, yawning in the middle of the sentence.  
"Yep!" He said cheerfully. We had been heading to Destinys' Bounty, a.k.a The Bounty, and had just landed on the deck.  
"Ok." I said to him and curled back into a ball. It was really warm in his Stormglider, and I was still tired and sore. I felt something brush my arm, and then, my eyes flew open and I burst out laughing. Jay had decided to treat my stubborn and sleepiness with the magical cure of tickling. He knew I was ticklish on my sides and often used it against me. He gently lifted me out of the passenger seat, aware of my injury and flung me over his shoulder, also grabbing my duck floaty, who I had decided to call Sir Ducky. He walked over to the door leading to the inside, pushed it open and yelled,  
"I'm back!" At the top of his lungs. I was still laughing and crying from laughing so hard, while also trying to breathe, 'cause I was having trouble doing so. I could hear noises coming from living room, and realized that Jay was going there. He tossed down Sir Ducky and set me down on him. I settled myself down and look at my outfit. I was wearing a yellow, cream, and navy blue loose fitting tank top with credit card length straps and an Aztec print. I also was wearing a yellow shrug over it with blue skinny jeans and yellow converse. My curly brown hair was still in a ponytail, which complemented my emerald green eyes, with the hints of diamond blue and deep brown well. The ninja paused their video game, hearing the noise that Jay and I had just made. The one in white turned around and spoke.  
"Greetings Jay. Welcome back Serena." I smiled and made a small wave in Zanes' direction.  
"Wait, what happened to you Serena? Why do you have to sit on that... thing?" Cole asked, noticing my floaty. As I opened my mouth to speak, Zane spoke first.  
"I scanned Serena, and I seems that she has sustained a tailbone injury. She will have to sit on the floaty for approximately three weeks." Zane told the others.  
"Thank you." I told him. Kai and Lloyd were cracking up laughing, as was Cole. I glared at them and snapped,  
"And by the way, My floaty is not a 'thing'. His name is Sir Ducky!" I tried to keep a strait face, but ultimately failing due to the guys expressions, which were kinda scared and taken aback. Expect for Jay. He was sitting on the couch holding back his laughter and covering his smile. After the guys figured out that I wasn't serious and mad, I questioned about Nya.  
"What happened to Nya? Where is She?" I asked, looking towards Jay and Kai. Jay shrugged his shoulders.  
"You know I've been gone for the weekend, cause I was with you. Duh." Jay told me rolling his eyes. I playfully punched his shoulder.  
"I think She's in the control room. She almost lives there now. I think she's working on something." Kai told me.  
"Well, I'm off to see the Wizard!" I told the guys and gingerly got up to walk to the control room.  
"Hey Nya!" I said to her when I saw her.  
"Serena!" She squealed and ran towards we, engulfing me in a hug. "I've missed you so much! And know I'm the water ninja!" She exclaimed and made a water bubble. As we talked about the latest news together, and about the project that she was working on, I couldn't help but overhear a conversation  
"Just hang up Lloyd! This is stupid no one is there!" Cole said.  
"No... it's our area code. Someone must be in trouble! They aren't in my contacts either." Lloyd said, I got up and left Nya, I heard bits and pieces of the call, hearing enough to realise that the person on the other end was responding.  
"Just hang up! Its a trap Lloyd! Kai told Lloyd.  
"Yes, you should just hang up." I said, finally speaking up, and the Ninja turned around and saw me, then they resumed the conversation.  
"This is ridiculous!" Jay exclaimed. I walked over to him, more like limped, and asked him if what I thought was correct.  
"Yah, someone's not answering. None of us know what's going on." Jay told me. Cole, Jay, Kai and Zane all continued to yell out suggestions. We all whispered together trying to figure out what was going on.  
"They hung up." Lloyd announced, shocked and slightly concerned. "We have to find out if they are ok!"  
"Sorry to burst your bubble, butwe don't know who called, Lloyd. We can't find them." Kai said.  
"But if you think about it, Lloyd's number isnt just publicly broadcasted. They had to have know Lloyd at somepoint in their life." I reasoned.  
"But I can track them using the number." Zane put in.  
"Ooh! And I can pick up my car along the way!" Jay exclaimed.  
"I'll come along. Someone has to drive Jays car. And I can have Nya with me." I said. The guys agreed and I got Nya. Cole, Lloyd, Kai, Zane, Jay and Nya all summoned their dragons. I took a seat on Jays dragon, being familiar with his dragon. I always loved the air, with the wind in my face and the incredible views. As we swooped down to Walters repair shop, I couldn't help but notice that Cole was looking at me. I brushed it off and gracefully dismounted the dragon, who I named Wisp the Second. Jay opened the door, called out to Walter.  
"Hey Walter! I'm back for my car!" Jay yelled. Walter popped his head out from the Employees only door.  
"Ooh! I see you brought your friends. And my my Serena! You're grown! Come on back." Walter exclaimed. I smiled seeing my acquaintance. Jay had brought me here a couple of times and I had had been introduced to Walter. We all pulled into the back where a girl was working on a car. Lloyd leaned over and whispered to me,  
"I feel like I've seen her before" I looked over at him, my eyebrows raised and my brain 'gears' turning. She looked up and almost choked at the sight of Lloyd. She quickly got up and left through the back door. I didn't understand, but Zane spoke to Lloyd.  
"Its her. The one from the call. I've been tracking her ever since we left."


	5. Chapter 5: May's POV: A life long forgot

I crept out of my room and went over to the kitchen sink to wash my hands, I looked out the window, it was cloudy and it looked like it was going to rain, I closed my eyes still feeling the water flow around my hands, it gently began to trickle around my skin down to the sink below,

"Daddy! Daddy!" I called as I stumbled into the hallway of our old ranch home, Lloyd stood in the doorway.

"He ain't here, Maya." He said smiling, I sniffed, and looked at Lloyd, his elbow was against the wall, his legs were crossed, he looked at me happily.

"He said we could dance..." I said half crying, he let me down AGAIN! It made me sad I thought he said he wanted to dance... I lowered my head only to feel my brother raise my chin.

"I'll dance with ya!" Lloyd said.

"Lloyd?"

"Yeah..."

"Does dad hate me?"

My brother stumbled around the question, "Course not!"

"If he doesn't then why did he skip dancing with me?" I cried.

"Well... he was busy..." My brother said in his defense.

"No he is evil!"

"No he's not!"

"Yes he is! He told us what happened with the mean snake! It cursed him! His skin is pale and his eyes are red! He is EVIL!" I shouted.

My brother stood there, in front of me, sad... his eye's were down he didn't make eye contact... he knew I was right. "Th-the snake... it wasn't his fault... you know that..."

I looked down, "The Great Devourer..."

"Yeah that snake..." he looked down.

"He hates me... he likes you..." I cried silently.

"No he doesn't... he loves you..." Lloyd lied, I knew he was lying...

"NO HE DOESN'T!" I shouted... "YOUR NOT ON THE RECEIVING END YOU DON'T KNOW!" My tears fell quickly and there were lots of them, I stormed into my room, I heard Lloyd call out to me, I sat on my bed, "I can never be excepted... I was cursed just like he was and it wasn't my fault!" I opened my hands and swirling dark pulses came from no where, it was small but it gave all who looked at it uneasy except me... the pulses swirled, making beautiful patterns it turned crooked in its desire, it lightly floated above my hand, it wasn't that thick it looked like a cluster of black, dark blue, and deep purple sparkles... I clenched my hand into a fist making it disappear in a puff of deep colored sparkles... I had ADHD, and I was half Demon... no one will ever understand who I am, I will never be excepted...

I was awoken from my flashback by a boom of thunder, no rain yet... all my senses awoke, I was able to feel the water again, I smell the burner crisping the burnt cheese that was dried on it...

I turned off the water and grabbed some things from the fridge and threw it together, I adjusted the temperature of the burner, and grabbed a spatula and began browning the beef...

"NO! Don't make me!" I said running from the kitchen.

"GET BACK HERE, KID!" He said as he ran for me, I took a turn down the hallway and ran as fast as I could up the stairs, I couldn't breath when I made it to the top, I sprinted down the hall to my bedroom, I pressed myself up against my door, I cried loudly hoping that someone would hear.

I heard heavy foot steps come up the stairs as soon as the person chasing me made contact with my door I fell backward with my Dad on top of me, I cried out in pain, my dad swore at me left and right,

"Mommy!" I cried, I was so afraid, I was helpless, until I remembered my powers my demon curse... it was the only way... I closed my eyes and concentrated, even though it was hard, I opened my eyes on which were glowing, I felt dark wings form on my back, they looked like an angel's wings except, they were black and shiny, like a raven's wings, the irises in my eye's glowed red as my bright blue eyes went to a shade of red...

I lifted my hands to my dad's chest and began creating pulses of dark energy into his abdomen, he cried out in pain rolling to his side, he cussed at me as he arose, my energy surge had died and my wings were gone... I was helpless once more... he rose his hand and for the first time ever he struck me.

BEEP BEEP BEEP! The smoke alarm sounded, I came to my senses and realized I had burned the meat, I locked the smoke alarm in the closet and threw the meat out, and started another batch.

"Hello? May?" My father said not long after I finished making dinner, he turned the corner to see me standing there as frail as usual... "Hey honey bun! What did you make?"

I didn't smile I just looked at him, "C-Cheese burger pie..."

"Mmm! Sounds good!" He said kissing me on the fore head.

I dished it up and sat at the table handing my father the other plate, he quickly dug in as I just stared at it like it wasn't food, it was like I don't know... I was sick to stomach after reliving two moments of my past, to never remember a happy time with my family, not one... there was always hitting, swearing... betraying... as my dad finished up, I washed the dishes silently.

"Ima headn' back down, you comin'?" He said with a chipper smile.

"Y-yeah..." I dropped what I was doing and went down the stairs to the Bay, I sat on my creeper and rolled under one of the cars, I began working on a short task because I knew I would have to work on 'Jay's Van'.

I quickly wrenched in the fuel pipe and finished on the 'Junker' as I called it, I moved me creeper over to Jay's SUV, I heard a muffled conversation between my father and I think that Jay guy, they entered the back, I looked up, Jay, Kai, Zane, Cole, and some girl I have never seen before, she had dark brown hair which went pretty far down her back, she was fairly short, her eye's were emerald green, and she was smiling and laughing with me father.

I looked over to see... oh gosh... Lloyd... I quickly got up and went up stairs, before I left I noticed my brother whisper something to the dark haired girl... I wondered what... I sat on the could in the living room, '7:00' the clock read, "What were those bozos doing picking up a car at 7?" I thought, my thoughts were interrupted by a very large BOOM, after that large noise followed the pitter patter of rain, I sighed and leaned back into the couch, I switched on the TV and listened to what ever it was babbling about,

'Do you wish you had someone in your life?' The man on the screen said.

"No..." I thought.

'Are closed to the idea of a significant other?' The man asked.

"Yes!" I thought, this was annoying...

'Do you NEED that special someone to sweep you off your feet?' The man was wearing a collared shirt with a logo on the front he also had a mullet, with some stubble on his chin.

"No I need no one..." I thought, but then I thought if Lloyd, the call I made... 'I... want... I... need...' I remember myself saying before I hung up, "What do I need...?" I asked myself.

'If you answered YES then you should try our dating site!' The mullet man said.

I frowned at the thought of me with someone... "I wonder what a man I would have?" I thought entertaining the mullet man's question, I shook my head, as I flipped the channel.

It must have been a few hours because I was interrupted from my TV time, by my father declaring he was home, "Honey bun!?" He called.

"O-over here!" I called back, he smiled at me.

"Ima goin' to bed night baby child!" He said to me, I heard him mumble "The day was to long..." I had to agree...

I went to my room, I stripped down and changed into my PJ's, I snuggled into my warm end, I closed my eyes, the room was silent other than the rain: I heard the rain hit the window, it became a tune, I listened until I fell asleep...


	6. Chapter 6: Wraith's POV: A thief

This house was no different from any of the many others I had been in, lightly furnished but practical and comfortable. Most people would see a major problem with my habits of stealing to survive life on the streets, but that is just it, they don't see me, unless I wanted them too. On the streets, my talents for disappearing from sight had earned me the name Wraith, and with no other name to go by, it had stayed with me as I lived my life.

I had been abandoned at a young age because of my ability to vanish from sight. All I remember is my parents screaming at me to stop using my abilities, that I was demonic and possessed by a dead spirit. In the end they had left me, and had been right about my spirit being dead, as time progressed so did my knowledge and abilities, until one day I had realized I am tied to two plains of existence. The material plain where i spend most of my time, and the point between this life and the next, how I had come to possess such an ability is a mystery that could not be solved in my life.

As a small child with no home, no parents, and no real name, I had to learn to survive on the streets. I quickly became adept at picking pockets, lock picking, stealing, and the darker side of reality for a child on the streets, killing. Now after so many years, I was around the age of 17 and had made a name for myself as a thief and assassin for hirer, but today I was not here to kill, only to take what I needed to survive another day on the streets.

I knew that it was best to get the things I needed and get out, but still I couldn't help but imagine the home as my own, living here with my parents, who appear to me only as black figures, and working in the repair shop below. How different my life truly was compared to the lives of those that lived in this home, it often made my head swim to think about anything like this for too long, so with a shake of my head, I began my search of the home.

Without any need for my ability to become a ghost figurine, I allowed myself to materialize, becoming one solid mass. I was dressed in my usually black hoodie, with dark blue jeans, and a black cloth covering everything but my eyes. I had been told by others on the streets that I had amazingly green eyes, and that if the light is right, the small yellow ring around my pupil would seem to grow, making my eyes appear to dance with golden lights. I didn't believe a word of any of it, because anytime I look in a mirror, all that I can see is the eyes of a killer, two hard, deceptive eyes.

I let my gaze wonder over everything in the room, calculating its worth or potential value to someone like me. My observations were cut short by the sound of someone ascending the stairs, and at a rapid pace. I had been in so many situations where I had cheated death or imprisonment, but they still cause my heart to sink. I didn't think, I just allowed myself to shift back into the form of a spirit, turning at the same time to look at the door that lead down to the shop.

A girl of about the age of 15, pushed the door open, clearly in a state of distress. I had seen her around the shop and knew she was the owners adopted daughter, I never entered a home without knowing all of the inhabitants. I did not know her name, but I knew she may be here a while, so I settled down on one end of the couch, I had come here for a reason and I would not be scared off so easily. I knew if I really wanted to, I could simply silence her with one of my blades that I always carried, but i had not come to kill and thus would not do so.

The girl settled onto the other end of the couch, leaning into it before turning on the TV to some crazy guy trying ti get people on a dating site. I just sat there not caring about much, trying to keep my eyes moving around the room, but they constantly wanted to settle on the girl next to me. I could almost sense a difference to her, much like my own abilities that set me apart, or those of the famous ninja so often seen on TV. She was intent on watching the man onscreen, though her posture told me she didn't really care about what he was saying.

As the man went on asking stupid questions like, "Are you closed to the idea of a significant other?" and "Do you NEED that special someone to sweep you off your feet?" I saw the girl frown at the man's words, before shaking her head, and changing the channel. I never liked what I did to others, and avoided causing any large amount of pain to anyone, even those I was hired to kill, I didn't like the idea of causing pain, I had enough pain to pay for everyones. As I looked at the girl beside me, I noticed a muscle in her cheek twitch, and her eyes went slightly cloudy as tears and obvious pain flashed across her face. In that moment I wanted nothing more than to comfort her, to take her pain away, but it would never happen. I shook myself away from such thoughts, I was a thief and a killer, I did not need to care for others. Something about the girl beside me, was so alluring, I had to fight with myself to keep from appearing, and letting this girl know about me.

I had to leave, none of what i was doing made sense anymore, revealing myself would lead only to my imprisonment or the girls death, and I was not prepared to kill today. I waited by a window, judging the time and waiting for the loud boom of thunder from the storm outside, before leaving the apartment. I waited to see if the girl may have noticed my escape, but the storm and TV had done enough to keep her attention off of me.

Without any further thought, I set off into the storm, my hands were empty, but my thoughts were full of the strange girl, and how she had affected me just by sitting near me. I had to be going soft after so many years on the streets, I needed to get out, and forget the other side of me, the gentleman that wanted nothing more than what the man on TV had offered, a chance at love.


	7. Chapter 7: Serena's POV: Master of Wind

"Stupid, useless no good brain!" I cried as I banged my forehead against our restaurant table. It was the next day, and we were trying to figure out how to reach the mystery girl, without her freaking out when she saw the Ninja, like she normally did.

"Woah, cool it Half-Pint." Kai warned me.

"I can't 'cool it'! I can't come up with any ideas about how were even supposed to get close to that girl WITHOUT her freaking out! Wait a second, who are you calling Half-Pint?" I half asked and half growled.

"Well anyway, I'm sure we'll think of something." Lloyd hurriedly said, trying to prevent me and Kai from killing each other.

"Come on Half-Pint." Jay sighed, grabbed my shoulders and pushed me out of the door with Nya trailing begind, while Zane and Cole took care of Kai. I let him calling me 'Half-Pint' slide, because he is my brother, and I actually kinda like the nickname. As we all took off to the Bounty, I realized I needed to go grab some ingredients and the supermarket for dinner, so I forced the guys into stopping (all but Zane. He needed to go too) at the supermarket. I jogged inside grabbed a basket a quickly gathered my ingredients.

"Basil, basil, basil..." I muttered to myself as I scanned the spice aisle for, obviously, basil. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her. The blond haired, steampunk-ish, mystery girl. I scooted over to her until I was only a shoulder length away. I turned to face her, and stretched my hand out.

"Hi! My name's Serena! Your the girl from Waters Auto body shop right?" I rambled. She nodded, and continued looking at the selves.  
"Then you have to be his adopted daughter. He's told me that he had an adopted daughter but I had never met you!" I continued saying. She frowned slightly, nodded, and hurried away. I was going to have to visit her, to tell her that we, as in the Ninja and I, weren't going to hurt her. She looked like that was what she thought. I finally found the basil, ( after like, 15 minutes. I had to get Zane to find it for me. I couldn't find it to save my life), paid for my things and left.

"Took you two long enough!" Cole and Jay said simultaneously. Nya hit Jay making him scrunch up in pain.

"Oowwww! What did you do that for!?" Jay whinned.

"You know why!" Nya exclaimed. We all headed back to the Bounty once more, and as I was in the air I felt surprisingly light, like I was made of air. I decided to ask Sensei about it when I got home. We reached the Bounty, and unpacked our stuff. It was my turn to cook, so I made pesto pasta, one of my favorite dishes.

"This is delicious!" Jay said as he chewed and swallowed.

"Yes it is very good. Maybe even better than my cooking!" Zane told me. I smiled widely at the complement, as Zanes cooking was 10 on a scale of 1-5. I scarfed down my food, wanting to visit Walters shop before nightfall.

"Um.. guys, I'm going to go out. I'll be back in half an hour." I called out to them and sprinted to the main deck without a reply. I jumped into Jays stormglider and quickly zoomed off. It was around 6:30 when I got there. Not to late. I walked over to Walters front door and gently knocked. Walter opened the door and gladly welcomed me in. When he heard I wanted to speak to his daughter, he said he was more than happy to take me to her.

"You see, she's very sensitive, and doesn't have a lot of friends. So you visiting her is a good thing! May! Someone is here to see you!" Walter told me and then yelled out to May.  
"I'll give you girls some space." Walter said grinning at me. May walked down the stairs of her house, saw me, and her eyes went huge.

"I know we kinda got of to a bad start, but I just wanted to let you know that the Ninja and I don't want to hurt you. I noticed how you kinda freak out when you see us, and I just wanted to let you know that you can talk to us, if you need to." I told her kinda quietly. But before I left, I turned around.  
"I never got your name. What is it?" I questioned her.

"M-May" I heard her stutter quietly. I smiled and then opened the door and left.

The night air flew into my face. I breathed in deeply, knowing I had accomplished what I had needed. I made my way back to the Bounty, and when I got there, to Sensei Wu. The door was open and I could see that he was meditating. I knocked quietly and walked into the room, sitting criss-cross applesauce on the floor next to him. He opened one eye slightly, and said,  
"Hello Serena. What do you need?"

I swallowed, " Lately I've been getting this weird sensation when I'm outside and there's wind. I literally feel like I'm apart of it. What does it mean?"

" I think you all ready know."

"Am I the elemental master of wind?!" I asked, wide eyed. He nodded and replied,

"Your training will start tomorrow. Now get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow." I ran out to the main deck and flexed my hands. A gust of wind came out. I laughted, excited. I put my hands and my sides, flexed then and wind shot out of both. I was lifted of the ground and I start to fly. I got the hang of it and start to fly around Ninjago City. I laughed, surprised at what I was doing. Then I glanced behind me. My fatal mistake. Before I knew it, I heard a thud and everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8: May's POV: An 'O'k situation

I arose at the crack of dawn, I jumped from my bed and crept to my window, the sun was out... the rain was gone... I sighed in relief as I stumbled down the hallway still in my shorts and tank... I couldn't help but think about last night... something wasn't right, my half-demon senses went off last night, I felt someones presence, but I felt no threat in them, right until the end of the mullet man's commercial I felt the extra presence, once it ended my senses went normal again, it was the strangest thing I ever felt...

I turned on the TV only to hear the SAME commercial from last night, I groaned unimpressed by my luck. I wandered over to our kitchen, leaving the TV on, I opened the fridge and pulled out my ideal breakfast, milk, eggs, and some toast, I went over to the toaster and popped to toast in and fired up the burned cracking my one egg into the pan, I like my eggs sunny side up... I poured my milk into a glass and added three ice cubes, then I stopped dead in my tracks... I swear I feel something again... "H-hello?" I called into the darkness...

Nothing...

I resumed my morning routine, I turned the burner down, picking up my pan and letting the egg slide off, I popped the toast and went to get a knife...

I stood in front of the knife drawer, only to find the butter knifes were dirty, "oh well'' I thought as I went for a steak knife, I must have zoned out because once I grabbed the knife I fumbled with it resulting in it slicing my hand... pretty badly, blood escaped the wound quickly I didn't have time to react before my blood fell onto my toast, I dropped the knife in pain and dogged it as it landed, I tried not to make to much noise knowing my father was still sleeping, "Dang it..." I whispered under my breath, I ran over to the sink and began cleaning my wound, the sight if it almost made me faint, the blood ran into the sink making a design below, I managed to clean it and wrap it in a large 'Ace bandage', I looked at it unimpressed, I ditched the toast, and realized we had no butter so I settled for, cold eggs and watered down milk... Great... I sat on the couch flipping on the news as I ate.

'Blue skys! Best weather we will have in years! They say a day like this won't happen for another 5 years! Locals calling it 'A day for Love' most couples have planned for picnics! Get out and maybe go on a double date to Ninjago Central Park!' The meteorologist said joyfully.

"More like to the super market for butter..." I thought, I looked out the window, the sun was finally rising over the hills and buildings, "Where did I go wrong?" I actually said out loud... "Why didn't a man ever find interest in me?" I went over to the window to get another glimpse of the rising sun, I let out a sigh, "May, its because your a recluse!" I answered my own question, "Who likes a unstable, freakishly skinny, half demon, adopted kid, who has never smiled a day in her life?" My eye's became cloudy with tears, I wish someone knew I needed help... I wish someone could understand me... I can't ever have that luxury... I will be living with my dad forever, and still trash talking myself... I gazed out the window watching a girl waltz around the sidewalk she had to be at least 10... what is a girl doing out at 5:00am in the morning? I shrugged it off and went to finish my breakfast...

I laid my plate in the sink and walked to my room to change, I took off my shorts and tank, I slipped on a bra and a T-shirt, with my leather jacket, jeans, my goggles and my leather boots, I heard foot steps down our hallway.

Once I was finished dressing I re-entered the living room to find my father making coffee, he looked over at me as his face lit up, "Honey Bun!" He said happily as I nodded and sat on the couch, I stared at the ceiling, my eyes clouded with tears once more as I thought of my life...

"Did you take your pills? You do know you have got that appointment today?" My father said slowly as he sat at the table.

"N-no... and which appointment is it this time?" I groaned rolling over to face my adopted father.

"That Dr. Edward PHD guy..." he said taking a bite off of his fork.

"Oh him..." I mumbled, I made my way over to the medicine cabinet, I began searching for my pills, 'Anti-Depression'... check... 'ADHD prescription'... check... I took each of them one at a time, I looked at the clock once again '8:24am' I frowned wishing it was earlier.

"The appointments at 9..." my adopted father said, I came to my senses realizing that is in a half of an hour.

"Crap I gotta go!" I hesitated grabbing my bag, then looking at my father...

"Ima sittin this one out, Eddie creeps me out!" He laughed.

I frowned and went out the door, went down the stairs, then I stopped... I felt that presence again... "H-hello?" I managed to say...

Nothing...

I shrugged and ran out the door, and down the sidewalk.

I got to the doctors office right on time, I sat in the waiting room only to see the mullet man commercial again, I shook my head in disgust, "May Garmadon?" The nurse called... I hate it that they call me Garmadon... I walked up and followed the nurse into an additional room, "Wait here, Doctor Edward will be with you shortly." She said shutting the door.

I sat on the little bed thing covered in paper as I swore I felt the additional presence again, "Hello?"

"Hi!" Dr. Edward said joyfully with a big fat smile. I frowned, I still was a little angry at myself, I think I may be feeling things... just feel things... sometimes I wish someone would watch over me silently... I think I imagine things because I'm lonely... but the doctor interrupted my thoughts, "How are you feelin- what happened to your hand?"

I moaned annoyed... doctors can be so dumb... "I cut it with a knife..."

"Intentionally?" He asked.

Wow what a jerk... of course not, dude! I am not that weird! "No! I was making toast!"

He tilted his head in confusion, "You cut yourself with a butter knife?"

Pretty impossible right? Of course not! "I had to use a steak knife because our butter knifes were dirty!" I grumbled, he looked like the worlds biggest math equation was solved... I sat there unimpressed...

"How are you?" He said examining me... I got uncomfortable.

"Eh ok... I keep feeling this weird thing like someone is watching me... other than that..." I said looking down.

"Oh that is just the Anti-Depression! You will be fine! Just keep taking those pills!" He laughed, thinking I would laugh back buuuuuttttt... no of course I'm not laughing.

I just sat, there. He showed me to the door as I slipped out.

I walked down the sidewalk of New Ninjago City, my eyes fogged with tears as my vision became blurry, the single tear tickled as it went all the way down my cheek on off the bridge of my chin, it was around 11:00am so I decided to get lunch, I roamed the streets until going into 'Chen's Noodle House' not my favorite to be honest... I was seated and told to just dig in, I sat in the red booth alone, I turned to the conveyer, which was passing noodles as it went down, I grabbed the smallest bowl that passed, as I pulled it off I ate like two noodles before declaring I was not hungry, (I never really am) I paid the bill and left.

People stared left and right at the girl in the leather jacket... it got annoying... I always wondered when people look at me do they see a failure? The lost one? I am not seen as normal that's for sure... I took a turn on North St. Then Elmer St. and I finally made it to 'Super Market Land!' Such a creative name right? I went in looking for butter but found myself in the spices aisle "Basil, basil, basil..." I heard someone muttering, I stood there on edge, out of the corner of my eye, I saw her, the girl that came with the ninja to pick up Jay's SUV, I saw her scooting closer to me, until she was about a foot away, "Oh great, what does she want?" I thought, she got RIGHT in front of me, I frowned as she stretched her hand out.

She inhaled deeply, I knew she was about to talk and I was cornered, "Hi! My name's Serena! Your the girl from Waters Auto body shop right?" She shouted excitedly, I nodded slowly, and continued looking at the shelve.

"Come on just leave me alone I don't need this..." I thought.

"Then you have to be his adopted daughter. He's told me that he had an adopted daughter but I had never met you!" She continued. I frowned, and nodded then I left, she was to high on energy for me...

I walked down the dairy aisle, "Butter, where us the freaking butter?" I thought, once I saw it I grabbed the 'Salted Whipped Butter' and set it gently in my basket, I still felt like someone was following me but it's a super market of course there are people...

I made my way to the Self Checkout, I hate the regular lanes because people always ask things like, 'How are you?' 'How was your day?' 'Did you find everything ok?' I never answer any if these questions... BING, was the sound checkout scanners made over, and over, all around me... I only had one item, 'Salted Whipped Butter', BING, the scanner I was using made.

'How would you like to pay?' The scanner said, I jumped two feet not expecting that, I clicked the 'Cash' button, 'That will be $3.75' The stupid scanner said again, I jumped again, I inserted $4 waiting for my change, I thought the scanner was done talking but... 'Thank you for shopping with us! Please don't forget your change it is dispensed below scanner... and take you receipt!' I jumped once more... "What is wrong with me?" I mumbled, I grabbed my change and snatched my receipt just to throw it away at the trash can by the front door... the automatic doors swung open as I exited the super market, I put my butter in my brown leather purse it has a long strap and goes down to my waist on the right side, it has a gold buckle and gold snaps, it is stitched with a gold thread, and it opens like a satchel, it bounced at my side as I took a short cut down the ally, I feel that presence once again, I turned around quickly and drew my darkness powers in my hand, "Hello?"

Nothing...

This is so weird, I clenched my fist making the darkness resting in it disappear, I frowned and continued walking, the asphalt below me was dirty, weeds were growing through the cracks, pamphlets, receipts, papers, and cards also littered the ally way, about three trashcans littered the area, one was tipped over with its lid gone and the trash littered out of it, once I reached the end of the ally, I opened my bag and grabbed my phone clicking it on, '1:00pm' my clock read, I put it away, how did become so late?

I turned to corner to take the next ally between apartments, still having the feeling that someone was with me... the presence was warm, almost comforting, but at the same time it was just as cold, and threatening, I looked around the walls of the ally, "Why must one fall in love? Only to be let down again?" I began to sing, I sing to myself alot... no one was around so I thought "What the heck... go for it." "Every time one looks... only to be let down?" I sang a majority of the way home, I made it to the auto body shop, and my father welcomed me at the front desk with a smile, I nodded, as I went up stairs, it was around 2pm so I was kinda pooped, I climbed up the apartment stairs, I still feel someone maybe... but I ignored it trying to not be flustered about it... I made it to our couch I sat on one end of it, leaving the other open.

I wrapped myself in our deep green knitted blanked, it was about as long as I am and half as wide, it is thicker too, I snuggled up in it like a burrito with one arm out, I was laying up against the arm rest, snuggling up next to it, letting out a large sigh, I looked out the window that was across the room, the sky was blue, the sun was out and there were no clouds in sight, there was a slight breeze judging by the trees, and it was a little chilly.

I didn't turn the TV on for fear of that commercial, I just sat there... alone... my eye's clouded with tears, as the began to stream down my face... I cry a lot I know that but when you have a sucky life there is no reason not to... I closed my eyes as I felt one with the darkness that crept in the shadows, the heard wailing as the super natural realm's dead souls crept around me, I knew they were there... I felt them... but in the midst of the cold spirit's vibes I felt the warm one that has been following me on and off all day, I opened my eye's to see nothing different from when I closed them, then I had a crazy idea, I am going to call out to the warm body...

"If you are there... don't say anything... I will be embarrassed if you do... I just wanted to thank you... if you really are following me for whatever reason, for that I don't know... its just nice to see someone cares... if you are looking for food, go to the kitchen there are apples in the bottom drawer of the fridge... if you are looking for money sorry I got none..." I said, there was silence afterwards I heard nothing... "I-I am going to take a nap on the couch so... uh make yourself at home..." I closed my eye's...

I must have slept because when I awoke I was hungry, I went over to the kitchen to grab and apple... is there one missing? No its just my imagination... I guess... I realized it was around supper time so I started making something for my father... I rumbled around the kitchen gathering the ingredients for Spicy Taco Chilli... one of my fathers favorites...

It took about thirty minutes before it was done and my father was off work now so I dished it up, and set it on the table... "Dad, food..." I said quietly as I began to take a spoonful.

"Oh goody!" He said putting his napkin in his collar and digging in, "How was the doctors?" He asked with his mouthful. I looked down and nodded, I heard a soft knock on the apartment door, "Oh I got it!" My father said as he left the table, I just sat there pushing my soup around...

"Mmm! This yummy!" My brother said smiling he was always so happy...

"I agree Lloyd it is quite yummy!" My mom said smiling.

"So how did school go?" My dad asked...

I looked down, "T-the grade card is in..." I said handing it to him...

He frowned upon it as he raised his fist, "You got all Fs!" He screamed outraged.

I whimpered worried what pain he will inflict next... "Honey..." My mom said grabbing his arm, he shook her off.

"You... you... RUNT! You are a disgrace to our family! All we ever have done for you is pick up the pathetic pieces of your life! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! I don't ever want to see your face again!" He shouted smacking me off my seat, I cried out in pain, holding my left knee on which I landed on... I ran left and right... this was the day I was kicked out of my home...

"May!" My thoughts were interrupted by me father, "Someone is here to see you!" I heard my father shout from below, I emerged from my seat, and went down the stairs, only to find the annoying girl from the super market this morning, my eye's went a little big as it turned into a frown, I felt my father give me a little squeeze before he went up stairs.

"I know we kinda got of to a bad start, but I just wanted to let you know that the Ninja and I don't want to hurt you." The girl started off saying, I frowned.

"Yeah right... all, Lloyd ever did was hurt me so save it you, over energetic, pint-sized, little punk..." I thought... I stared at her unimpressed.

"I noticed how you kinda freak out when you see us, and I just wanted to let you know that you can talk to us, if you need to." Pint-sized, told me kinda quietly.

"Hahaha! The last person I would come to, to talk is you freak shows..." I thought.

As soon as I thought would be relieved of entertaining this girl, she turned around... here we go... "I never got your name. What is it?" The bouncing girl asked.

"M-May" I mumbled, she smiled warmly, I frowned looking down, as I heard her open the door and leave, she left the door open so I shut it and made my way up stairs, my father was sitting on the couch.

"How did it go, sweety!?" He said happily.

I nodded "O-o-o-o" dang it! I got stuck on the 'O's again! Sometimes (very rarely) I trip over my words so bad I can't speak... my eyes filled with tears as I continued to just say 'O' I miserably struggled, I stomped my foot on the ground as tears streamed down my face, I was stuck... I just kept doing it... my father rushed over to me wrapping his arms around me holding me rocking me back and forth, I stopped and just cried into his shoulder, I sobbed for a while, he rocked me as I cried then I let go still crying a little...

"Hey I don't need to know... get some sleep ok?" He said in a comforting way.

I nodded and went into my room, I put on my shorts and tank and pulled back the covers of my bed and rested in them, I felt the presence again but then it left shortly after... I started at the ceiling and stared at it until I went to sleep...


	9. Chapter 9: Wraith's POV: A crying girl

I was always up early, in the few hours before the sun actual rose, and set about to my daily tasks. I had stayed in one of my many safe zones scattered around the city, it was a habit of mine to always anticipate the worst from everyone. Fearing treachery on the streets had lead me to create the multiple of well defended homes, and after my emotional turmoil yesterday, I had chose to stay at my current residence.

Still in the earliest hours of the day, when the sun had not yet begun to rise, I set off in the direction of the repair shop. I knew that what I was doing went against nearly every rule of survival on the streets. I was not supposed to feel emotion, I shouldn't be returning to a failed robbery site, I shouldn't want to see that girl again. My decisions rattled around, battling for dominance over the rules I had lived by for 17 years.

Getting back into the repair shop was almost like spreading butter with a steak knife, too easy. The locks held no troubles for anyone who had been in the business of braking and entering for as long as I had, and of course the hinges were well oiled and made no noise when I entered. My breath caught in my throat as I vanished, because in front of me, cooking her food, was the same girl from yesterday. I couldn't help walking over to stand behind her, she was dressed in what had to be her pajamas, and my brain just stopped working at the site of her.

Yesterday, I had gotten the feeling she had something else about her, something almost primal, instinctive and dangerous. Her actions as I stood behind her only proved my point, because in a voice of silk, laced with fear she spoke to a presence, she spoke to me.

"H-hello?"

I nearly jumped back to the material plain in fright, how did she seem to sense my presence? I backed away from her, taking myself to the couch in an attempt to put a little distance between me and her. After a little while, she seemed to forget about whatever she sensed, and she began to ask herself many personal questions. I couldn't help but imagine her blushing if she knew I had heard her, speaking of love and wanting a man.

I shook myself trying to clear these thoughts, and in a moment of haste, I left out and decided to wait in the repair shop. It wasn't long tell the girl came running out of he home, clearly in a rush to get to something important. My heart sank as I began to think she may have gotten a call, or been invited by a guy to a picnic in the park, and at that moment my eyes turned cold again, and my hands unconsciously went to pet the handle of my wrist blade. If another man entered this picture, I would make sure he left it in a hurry.

Blinded by a fit of jealousy, I hadn't noticed the girl drawing close to where I was, still wrapped in the plain of the dead.

"H-hello"

This time, I managed to stay in my current existence only by force. I jumped into the air, and came back down just as fast, landing in a way that would have broken my tailbone, and bruised my backside for a week. I scrambled to follow the girl as she went out the door, still detailing ways to remove any potential suitors in my mind. As the girl turned to enter a new building, a doctors office, I halted my progress, somethings were just a little bit to personal to have someone hanging around.

I waited for the girl to finish her appointment at the doctors office, then I set off with he, matching her pace and staying as a silent observer. The girl stopped to get some food, and while she ate, I sat opposite from her, imagining a way to maybe introduce myself. I didn't have time to think of a good way of showing myself, because after eating very little, the girl began her progress again. This time we stopped in the super market, and I observed some other girl speaking with the one I was with, from the way she tensed up, I figured the girl I was following did not want to speak to the other girl.

On the walk out on the streets, the girl happened to take a shortcut into a narrower ally, and in doing so, I was forced to draw closer to her. I could feel my existence reaching out, gently brushing into hers, and once again the girl stopped, calling out to something she couldn't see. Down another alley, when I was forced to come closer to her, she began to sing, not a song of joy, but of heart brake. I could almost here the pain in the words as she sang, and without realizing, I let my aura brush over hers, covering her in the warmth I couldn't help but feel in her presence. I know she felt me more than she had before, but instead of a tense reaction, she seemed to relax a little, almost as if I had comforted her just by being around.

We made it back into the girls apartment above the repair shop, and I watched as the girl just lay onto the couch. I drew myself a little ways away, not wanting to disturb her in her own home, but I couldn't help wondering what it felt like when my aura came into contact with hers. The dead auras of the other spirits, always had a cold, clammy feel to their presence, and I often tried to avoid all contact with them.

The girl, started to speak towards me, I guess that my presence had helped her in some way, because what she said was a thanks. "If you are there... don't say anything... I will be embarrassed if you do... I just wanted to thank you... if you really are following me for whatever reason, for that I don't know... it's just nice to see someone cares... if you are looking for food, go to the kitchen there are apples in the bottom drawer of the fridge... if you are looking for money, sorry I got none..." After a few minutes of silence, she spoke again, "I-I am going to take a nap on the couch so... uh make yourself at home..."

It wasn't long before she fell asleep, but what she said had taken me by surprise. Not only did she know that I was around, she somehow guessed that I had a physical form that would require food, the stating about money, well it may be time to forget my past. I stepped into her kitchen, quietly materializing, and grabbed an apple from her fridge. I went over to the window ledge, and leaned down back in my spirit form.

I had fallen asleep, because next thing I remember hearing was crying, and in a flash I was back by the girls side, as she lay in her father's arms crying. I reached out, letting my aura brush against hers again in an attempt to help calm her down, but she seemed to distressed to sense me. I stayed with her while she cried, and followed her as she went to prepare for bed, but I turned away when I realized she was about to change. Being in the same room as her, it took all my concentration to keep my eyes from wandering, to keep from looking at the girl while she changed. While I may be a thief and killer, I still held a gentleman's heart and would not look on the poor girl in such a way.

I heard her crawl under her covers, and I turned to see her staring up at the ceiling. Without thinking, I allowed myself to act on impulse and crossed over to the girl, brushing my lips over her forehead. After that, succumbed by fear and embarrassment, I left the room and traveled back to my nearest safe room.


	10. Chapter 10: Serena's POV: Sweet Dreams

I woke slightly to three heads looking down at me.  
I slipped back into unconsciousness.  
I felt strong hands pick me up bridal style and I felt myself being propped up against a warm chest.  
I slipped back into unconsciousness.  
I heard footsteps walking on wood and felt bed sheets embrace me.  
I slipped back into unconsciousness.  
I felt a hand reach out and grab mine.  
I slipped back into unconsciousness.

My eyes fluttered open. The surroundings were blurry, and slightly spinning. I started to sit up and the strong hands pulled me up into a sitting position. I turned my head to the left to see a slightly disheveled, sleep deprived Cole. He was wearing jeans, black converse and a black sweatshirt with the name "Royal Blacksmiths" on it. I looked down at myself and figure out that I was wearing the same jeans and T-shirt from the day I had talked to May.  
"What happened?" I asked Cole, waiting for a reply to the simple question. P  
"Um," Cole scratched his head, "When Sensei told you that you had powers, and you left, you obviously hit your head and went unconscious. After a couple of hours passed, Jay and I -I mean, we all started to get worried. So, Kai, Zane and I all went out to look for you, while Jay and Nya followed behind in the Bounty. We found you on the roof a building with a billboard near. And then we brought you back here." I raised my eyebrows when he switch his wording over from "Jay and I" to "We all".  
"Wait a sec, how long was I out?" I exclaimed, worried.  
"2 days." Cole said stretching out the word 'day' as if to not aggravate me.  
"2 days!" I screeched.  
"Yep, and in that time we found out that May is Lloyds sister, courtesy to Zane and Nya." Cole told me lightly. I scanned his figure, finally registering his disheveled figure and the circles under his eyes.  
"How long have you been here?" I asked concerned.  
"Um, about 1 and a half days. The only reason I wasn't here the rest of the time was because Jay forced me to let him watch over you for a while. And then he saw that I wasn't going to budge, so..." Cole started trailing off and blushing. I blushed too, when I heard what he had done. I tried to get out of my bed, but nausea took over and I fell back down.  
"Stupid nausea! I can't even get up!" I complained and groaned.  
"Ill go get Jay." Cole told me, with heaps of sympathy in his deep brown eyes. He rushed out, and minutes later, Jay came rushing in.  
"What's with Cole?" I asked him.  
" I don't know. He's never acted like this, unless.." Jay raised his eyebrows at me and I hit him playfully.  
"You stay out of my love-life, Zap-Trap, and I'll stay out of yours." I spoke laughing.  
"Fine, Half-Pint." Jay said teasing me. "When you get better, we're going to start your training, including the history of your powers, while we further investigate May. So far all we know is that she is Lloyds sister and that she has powers of some sort. Oh, and you suck at flying. Like your really bad at it which is ironic for a master of wind."  
"Ok..." I said drowsy, not registering his comment about me and I started to fall asleep. But right before I really fell asleep, I saw Cole come back in and sit down on the chair beside my bed, with his hand reaching out and brushing hair out of my face before he whispered,  
"Sweet Dreams."


	11. Chapter 11: May's POV: Shadow

I awoke, and rose from my bed sitting up and looking around, I pulled my covers back and felt me feet hit the cold floor, I undressed, standing there in my underwear and bra I scanned my dresser, I pulled out a black hoodie, jeans, and black leather boots, (Not my usual attire...) I brushed my very long hair, it had been two days and I haven't seen any of that Pint-Sized punk... I sat in my roller, and looked into the mirror, I looked at myself trying to decide what to do with my hair, my eyes relaxed but then a swore I saw someone flash in the mirror, the hair on the back of my neck stood up, as I felt the strange presence it has been two days since I have felt it...

I left my room still feeling it follow me, I sat on the couch and flipped the TV on, the news was covering a story that happened two days ago, it was about a girl who was flying with her elemental powers but fell and hit her head... she just woke up... they showed a picture... it looked just like the girl I talked to... Serena... I jumped from the couch and grabbed an apple from the fridge, the presence had left... I grabbed a piece of note paper and as I took a bite out of my apple I wrote,

'Dad,

I had to run errands, I will be back later...

May, 7:37am'

I ran down the stairs, I felt a slight presence, a darted out of the not yet open auto body shop, I heard foot steps behind me, I stopped and closed my eyes, "Um... Listen, I-I have to go... would you go back to my home? A-and I-I-I-if you exist... leave a note on my dresser?..." I said to the invisible presence... I felt whoever I was with leave, or at least I think they did... I took a short cut down the same ally I used two days ago...

Finally I made it to the hospital, I put my hair in a bun letting my bangs cover my right eye, I put a hat over my bun then I pulled my hood over it all, my demon senses told me the ninja were looking for me, luckily I am pretty good at disguising myself... I walked to the front desk, I tried to remember Serena's last name, wasn't it Walker?... "Can I help you?" The lady at the front desk said, I jumped a few feet not expecting that...

I cleared my throat, "Y-yes... I am looking for a Serena Walker?..." I said trying NOT to stutter, I heard the lady typing until she found Serena...

"Yes room 107, to your left take the elevator-" I began to walk away, I don't need directions... I know this hospital all to well...

I got in the elevator pushing '2', BEEP the noise from the elevator made, it startled me, I roamed the halls counting each number, until I made it to Pint-Size's room, I walked by the ninja who were standing in the hall, they had no idea who I was, I felt the presence follow me, I have named him Shadow, for there is no other name... I saw, Serena she laid there eyes closed half smiling... is she always smiling?... I cleared my throat so she would notice me, her eye fluttered open and when she saw me her face lit up with happiness... I didn't smile I just stood there...

"Hi!" She said very happy to see me.

"H-h-hi..." I said slowly, "I just w-wanted to stop b-by... just see how y-you were..." I said sorta asking a question, I swayed back and forth very slowing awaiting her response.

"Oh I am fine... thanks for stopping..." She looked at me and smiled, "Turns out I suck at flying!" She laughed out loud expecting me to laugh back... I didn't...

"W-well I-I am going t-to go... b-b-bye" I said slowly walking out of the room...

She smiled, "Bye!"

I lowered my head... somehow she knew who I was and the ninja didn't... as I wandered down the hallways, looking up and upon the the rooms and hallways, I felt tears come to my eyes as I remembered all that troubled me here, I made it to the elevator, and when the doors to the 1st floor opened, I stepped out of the elevator, I stopped dead in my tracks, I saw a mother at the front desk, she was cradling her daughter, who was crying, she was holding her arm... she must have broke it, I screamed and ran out of the building, I knew someone was chasing me, normal people wouldn't scream at a girl with a broken arm but I did... when I was 10 my father intentionally broke my arm, he was angry at me, I was trying to get away but he grabbed my arm when he did, broke it... I ran tears streaming down my face I felt someone chasing after me along with, Shadow... I ran all the way to the ally, the man stopped, but, Shadow was still with me... I took comfort in that...

I sat on the ground, I pulled my knees up and rested my head on them, I cried there for hours, I wished someone could here me, "Can nobody hear me?..." I sang quietly, "I-I've got a lot that's on my mind... I cannot breath... can you hear it to?..." I stopped listening to the song (Hear Me) in my head, I felt very large tears fall...

It was 2 hours before I got up, I slowly wandered back home, "I don't know your name..." I said to my invisible friend, Shadow... "I call you, Shadow..." I walked slowly I felt him wander slowly behind me... "Did you leave me a note?" I asked...

Nothing...

I sighed knowing that there really was no one there... I must be just so alone, that I imagine invisible people who care about me... whoever, Shadow is I just want them to come out... hold me and tell me, 'I love you.' What a dumb fantasy...

I decided maybe some food would help, I went in the 'Ninjago Fastest Food'... I walked up to the register, "Oh hello how can I help you?"

"Oh... just some fries..." I said slowly, trying not to seem sad.

"Ok $2.79." I handed her the money, and walked over to a table, I felt, Shadow with me this whole time... I set my fries down in the middle of the table, I looked around being very distracted, when I turned back around I gasped, when I saw half my fries were gone... this was either a dumb kid wanting more food... or... "Shadow..." I whispered to myself... I ate the rest and threw them away, Shadow had left me for now...

I came home to see my smiling father at the desk, "Where were you it's already past lunch?" He asked.

"I went to the hospital... t-to visit, Serena..." I replied, my father sighed knowing what had happened...

"It's already 3 o'clock..." He said laughing...

I looked astonished... I went into the shop and got on a creeper, wheeling myself under the last van that needed to be worked on, I flipped my goggles on as I finished the work my father left for me...

I didn't take long... I backed out from under the car setting the creeper back where it belonged, and flipping my goggles up, it had been an hour with no feel of Shadow... I went upstairs and as soon as I got up there I felt him once again... I breathed a sigh of relief...

I went over and turned the TV on, I also placed an apple on the side table for, Shadow, I went over to the kitchen and started boiling the water for Chicken n' Noodles... my father's all time favorite...

Dad and I sat at the table as (in between bites) he blabbed about his day... I tried to listen but it was hard to stay focused, Shadow had left half way through the meal, I felt alone again...

I half smiled, as I grabbed my bowl and took it over to the sink, I grabbed the sponge and washed the bowl, then dried it... and finally put it in it's place...

Father decided it would be good if we watched one of his old comedies, I sat there waiting for it to come on... my father laughed during the movie as I found all the jokes, annoying... it began getting late, my father noticed I was yawning, "Why don't you go to bed honeycomb..." he said softly...

"O-o-ok..." as soon as I began to undress I felt Shadow again... because I consider him a fragment of my imagination I didn't bother telling him not to look... I slipped a tank on and pulled my shorts up, I lifted the covers back, then I wandered over to my window... the moon was swallowed by the clouds, and one boom of thunder followed by rain... I let out a sigh, my eye's clouded with tears... "I feel like the moon..." I whispered... "Covered up by the clouds and rain... covered by the emotional scars and tears..." I pulled looked at my wrist, and saw what any depressed person would see... scars... cuts... fresh and old... I let my tears fall, as one hit an open wound... I yelped in pain, as I shrunk to my knees, "No one will ever see the moon through the clouds... no one will ever see me... through the pain..." I let out a cry, retrieving the knife from my pillow I slit three fresh wounds into my wrist... I whimpered as I bandaged them... "No one ever even notices..." I said...

I climbed into bed and shut my tear filled eyes... I closed my eye's and drifted to sleep...

I opened my eye's to find myself standing in the hallway of our old home... I looked at my wrists, they were healed, I looked at myself... I was 10 again... I know what happens next... I saw my brother run down the hallway fear on his face... "Run!" He screamed at me... he grabbed my arm but I shook him free he ran into his room... I heard my father scream his name...

He ran down the hall I ducked knowing he would hit me... he tripped over me... he arose now all his anger focused on me... he raised his hand as I closed my eyes ready for the pain... his hand made contact slapping me... he hit me again... and again... and again... then after a while...I stood up "I-I am not afraid of you!" He his face filled with anger... he raised his hand and slapped me one last time... it was so hard... I coughed up blood... I screamed in pain... I called for help... then finally I stood up only to have him push me over... but then I felt someone shaking me...

I opened my eye's slightly to see a teen boy... I couldn't believe my eyes... was this the human presence that followed me for half of a month... "Shadow...?"


	12. Chapter 12: Wraith's POV: The Revealing

It was almost done, after two days of work to settle things with some of the other street walkers, I was finally out of the business. My feelings for the strange girl who lived over the repair shop had finally broken through my defenses, and had helped to spur my current actions. Now no one from my past will be able to find me, or cause trouble in the future. I was free to live a new life, on that I planned to share.

I don't know how to do what I wanted, but I knew I was going to do it sometime soon. I had to let her know someone did care, and that I was there for her. So saying, I found myself in front of the repair shop early in the morning once more, and with a few glances, I quickly shifted to my spiritual form. I would have to get her some better locks in the future, these were just too easy.

I began my silent watching as she prepared for the day, she was brushing her hair in front of the mirror, and I let a bit of my control slip ever so slightly. I felt myself shift slightly, entering the material realm for no more than but a few seconds. I watched the girl to see if she had caught my accidental appearance, and noticed her shoulders straiten under the tension in her muscles. She had clearly gotten a brief glimpse of me, but she seemed to shrug it off and continue her morning.

I followed her out into the kitchen, where she grabbed and apple, and began to scribble something onto a piece of paper. I tried to read what it said, but the moment she finished, she practically bolted out the door, and I was forced to catch up. We were just outside when she stopped, speaking to me, "Um... Listen, I-I have to go... would you go back to my home? A-and i-i-i-if you exist leave a not on my dresser?..."

I backed off from her slightly, turning back towards the auto repair shop, but something compelled me to turn and follow her, call it a hunch but I felt like she might need me later. I stayed a little ways off, stopping as she entered the hospital, and I decided to wait outside. It wasn't too long, before she came out, crying, and with a man following her. I broke into a run, being as fast as I was, I quickly over took the man, and materialized in front of him, slightly behind a tree to avoid suspicion. As he tried to run past, still after the girl, I bared his path, knocking him to the ground, and forcing him to look down.

Making sure he couldn't see, I shifted, and took off after the girl once more. I caught up too her, right before she entered an alley, and I let my aura wrap around her, in a way I hoped would comfort her. We stayed there for a few hours, me protecting her, warding off anyone else who tried to venture down the alley, and her softly crying.

When she finally got up, she went to order food at a restaurant, but only got fries and nothing else. I had been using a substantial amount of energy trying to stay in the spirit realm, and was so famished that when she looked away, distracted by something, I materialized. I grabbed a handful of fries, eating them in one huge mouthful, then shifted back, all of this in the matter of a few seconds. Sign me up for a time trial, cause I have gotten way to good at shifting in a moments notice.

I got up and left the girl, I still had something I needed to do. I made my way back to the repair shop, and quickly worked my way into the girl's room. I grabbed a pen and some paper from her kitchen, and wrote out a note for her, when i was done I read it softly to myself, hoping it didn't sound terrible. "Hello dear girl, I am sorry if being around has caused you any sort of distress, just know I don't mean you harm. I am sorry for all the secrets I have been weaving around myself, but know that I hope to meet you for real, and in person, sometime soon."

I left the note on her desk, folded up into a square and slightly tucked away to avoid anyone else noticing it. I waited in the upstairs home, for the girl to return from wherever she was, I had begun to dance from one foot to the other in anticipation for her to return. When she finally did, she turned on her tv, and left an apple on the side table before going to start her dinner. I grabbed it, but kept it hidden until she was eating with her father, then i snuck out to go enjoy my food. I stayed in the girl's room waiting for her to return and read the not I had left, but when she showed up, she failed to notice it as she began to undress. I quickly turned away, my neck and cheeks burning as I caught a glimpse of her waist. Finally she was done, but instead of getting into bed or reading my note, she began to cry and grabbed a blade I had failed to notice. I watched in horror as she began to cut herself, not once, but three time. When she had finished, I felt a primal, instinctive anger at what i had witnessed, someone had dragged this poor girl to the bottom of a pit of despair, and I vowed whoever had done so much to hurt her would pay. I would make sure they felt some of the same pain they have caused on this beautiful, young girl.

The girl, had fallen asleep while I was busy picturing my methods of introducing her tormentors to a whole new kind of pain. My note was still unread, but my first action was to grab that dreadful knife, and opening a window softly, throw it as far as I could. I was in such a rage, someone had done this to her, and all I wanted was for her to be happy, so I stayed with her as she slept. I watched her dream, but something seemed to happen and she began to mutter and jerk around beneath her covers, and deciding to act, I leaned over and shook her gently.

It didn't take long for her to respond to my presence and attempts to wake her, and as I saw on of her eyelids flutter, I drew inn a breath. What would she say to see a strange man leaning over her in her bed, I froze with fear, unable to shift back into the spirit realm as her eyes locked onto mine.

"Shadow...?"

Slowly, I shook my head, clearing my voice, my throat was suddenly very dry, I spoke to her softly. "It's ok, my name is Wraith. I have been with you for a while now, and I noticed you having a nightmare. You aren't alone any more, pretty one, I will be with you."

For some reason, she just nodded her head, and closed her eyes. I slowly moved up and away from her bed, allowing myself to shift back into the spirit realm, and I felt myself flow around her, settling like a protective blanket. Within minutes, she was asleep, and as I watched over her, she seemed at ease and no more nightmares plagued her dreams.


	13. Chapter 13: Serena's POV: FREEDOM!

"Well Miss Serena, you are going to be dispatched at 6:00 this evening." My doctor told me. "Your concussion is going away, and we don't need to hold you any more." I nodded my head to signal that I understood and he walked of to visit another patient. I layed back and closed my eyes, smiling to myself. I was having some alone time, and Cole had finally left my side. Not that I didn't like him, but a girls got to have some privacy right? I heard a light cough, and my eyes fluttered open. It was May. A smile came across my face, but her expression stayed in the right frown.  
"Hi!" I exclaimed. She just stood there, not moving an inch, but she did respond.  
"H-h-hi..." She said very slowly, slightly stuttering. "I just w-wanted to stop b-by... just to see how y-you were doing."  
"Oh, I'm fine...thanks for stopping..." I looked straight at her and smiled, "Turns out I suck at flying!" I laughed, expecting to hear her laughter join mine, but it never came. Weird. Normally I can make anyone laugh.  
"W-well I-I am going t-to go... b-bye." She told me, timidity in her voice, as she turned to walk out.  
"Bye!" I replied, smiling. At least I was getting somewhere with her. At least I didn't have to track her down. There was definitely power in her. You could just... tell. But the odd thing was, when she was here, I could fell something with her. It was small, like the whole thing had not come, only a small portion. The feeling was small within me, but definitely there. I wondered how the guys reacted when they had seen her. I didn't hear anything but that doesn't mean anything didn't happen. My door creaked open. I saw sliver metal poke through the door. Titanium. It was Zane. He walked in, and sat down in the newly christened "Cole's Chair".  
"Hello Serena. How are you feeling?" Zane asked me, putting his arms on his knees.  
"I'm absolutely perfect! You know,if you forget about nausea." I joked with him. He chuckled slightly, and then regained his composure.  
"I'm glad to see your sense of humor hasn't changed. So much has." Zane told me, sadness and happiness mixed into his voice. "Lloyds become obsessed with May. Figuring out what to say, what to do with the information. Cole and Jay are still worried sick. Kai is worried about Lloyd and Nya, well Nya seems to be doing fine. She is concerned for you, but she knows that you will be alright." Zane informed me.  
"Oh. A lot has happened." I mumbled, but with a small smile on my face. "Zane, can I ask you something?"  
"Anything Serena"  
"Have you noticed anything with May? Like, a strange presence whenever she is around?" I quietly whispered to looking around the room to make sure nobody else heard about my strange feeling.  
"No, I havent" Zane stated, looking a little confused. I shook my head saying,  
"It must have been in my head. Forget about it"  
"Nevertheless, I will keep scanning to see if I sense the force." Zane told me reassuringly. I nodded my head and flopped back down on my pillows. I checked the time. It was 3:45.  
"Only 2 hours and 15 minutes left until I leave this prison." I thought to myself and closed my eyes.  
-~2 hours and 15 minutes later~- ( ·-· ) Its Baymax!  
"I love my lips! Be bop be bop Billy bop, be pop bow be Billy bop..." I sang the veggie tales song as I was wheeled out of the hospital.  
"I think she's going slap happy." Kai whispered to Lloyd, who snickered.  
"Who are you laughing at bro?" I questioned socking both Kai and Lloyd in the shoulder. They both rubbed their shoulders.  
"Serena! That really hurt!" Kai fake complained.  
"Yah. I think you dislocated my shoulder." Lloyd told me, teasing me. I rolled my eyes and continued my song making up hand motions to go along with it. Soon enough Jay joined me, as he was walking beside my wheelchair on my left. Cole was pushing me and Zane was behind me with Kai and Lloyd, while Nya was on my right. I was soooooo happy to finally be able to go back to the Bounty and start training. And to start helping May. More like figuring her out. I couldn't wait to get started


	14. Chapter 14: May's POV: To close

I rolled over having the light shine onto my eyelids, I shot my eyes open, with a gasp, I sat up quickly, I looked around and sighed... I got out of my bed to reveal what I was wearing: a tank and shorts.

Still in my PJs I stumbled out of my room and into the kitchen, I was a little unaware of my surroundings, I turned my head to find a note on the table,

'May,

I went to the neighboring town for a car part that's not in NewNinjagoCity, I will be gone for around 2-3 days, I am not sure how long it will take to find it... don't open the shop while I am gone be sure to put a sign on the door!

I'll text you, love,

Dada'

I threw the note away, the shop never opens until the 5:00pm on Fridays, then it closes at 8:00pm, I won't put a sign on until 4:30 or so... I checked the clock '7:00am' I came to realisation knowing I slept in, I ran the the bedroom undressing and began putting on my jeans, socks, bra, my zip up hoodie and boots, I dashed out of my bedroom.

I ran into the kitchen and grabbed an apple, then I grabbed another, "H-Heads up, Wraith!" I said as I watched the figure materialize for only a spilt second, I threw the apple at him as an invisible hand caught it, I breath a sigh of relief to know he will be at my home... I ran down stairs as I took a bite out of my apple, I went outside, as I went down the familiar alley way... the papers and gravel crunched under my feet, I had a doctors appointment at 8:30! I didn't feel, Wraith with me... he must have stayed home... I finally made it to the doctors office and signed in, I sat as I felt all eye's on me, I wasn't feeling to bad today until those people started looking at me...

My eye's filled with tears as I felt people watching me... I heard them whispering, about me... "May Garmadon!" The nurse called, I stood up still feeling people watch me as I went into the doctors room, the nurse left... I waited alone for about 10 minutes, until the doctor came in he smiled as he entered his smile faded when he saw my bandages...

He pointed at them, "What happened?" He asked, I sighed... his face twisted into a frown, "Intentional?" I nodded, his face formed into a furious expression, he calmed himself down, and grabbed his clipboard, he began writing, "I am prescribing you with a stronger Anti-Depression."

I sat in shock, I hated that stupid doctor, he ALWAYS gave me a higher prescription! I swear this doctors is trying to KILL ME! Once the 'Check up' was over, I took the piece of paper he offered me, I walked out of the doctors office, as I went down the streets, my eyes filled with tears, as I went into Chen's noodle house, I paid and sat, I watched the conveyer belt pass good smelling food by my nose, I sighed as I looked at the food, I looked across the room the see a teen just older than me he wasn't, Wraith that's for sure... I have never seen him before, he was looking at me, in a lustful way, I looked away stirring in my seat, his presence fed off a threatening vibe, I thought about, Wraith, he was very handsome... he seemed so nice... when he spoke to me last night his voice was like waves lapping against the ocean... his eyes were enchanting...I felt my heart beginning to beat faster... I crossed my legs and squeezed trying to prevent what came next... my breathing became heavy, my face became hot... 'Is this- a-am I- i-in love?!' I thought, I tried to calm myself down but it didn't work...

I began to eat hoping my feelings would go away... I felt nauseous now... I felt something rise in my throat I quickly got up, I felt the teens eyes follow me when I ran into the bathroom, as the feeling arose I tried to get it to go down, that failed, I quickly began to throw up... what was wrong with me? I walked out of the bathroom, I was as pale as the snow caps on mount Everest... I felt the teen boys eyes again, they were very threatening, he had lustful intentions... I scurried out of the noodle house, it was high noon when I made it to the super market... I took a deep breath before entering, I grabbed a basket and began to venture down the aisles...

Shortly after I began my quest for the 5 items on my list I ran into the boy from the noodle house, his eyes were examining me, I felt his eye's set on my figure itself... I quickly escaped the aisle, 'This isn't what I needed' I thought... I let out a sigh, I closed my eyes, and when I reopened them the boy was standing there, I jumped a foot or two, I let out a yelp, he came uncomfortably close to me...

"Hey, pretty!" He said acting macho-like... he knew I was emotionally unstable thats what makes me a target... his vibe reminded me of the one my father let off... I took a step back only for this teen to come closer... I just stood there trying to look brave, even though he knew I was definitely the opposite... he bumped my chest with his, 'accidentally' I let out grunt... I closed my eyes, I tried to find, Wraith's soul but I couldn't see it...

'He must be at home...' I thought, my eyes were cloudy with tears, 'Oh gosh someone please help me...'

"What's wrong, pretty?" The boy said, we were in the middle of a super market someone is bound to notice, then I felt another soul walk up behind me, they put their arm around me, I raised my shoulders... it wasn't, Wraith... someone else...

"Buzz off pal she's my girlfriend!" The voice said.

'Girlfriend! I ain't anyones girlfriend!' I thought, the boy stepped back then scurried away, the other still had his arm around me, I knew they were trying to protect me... I turned around only to see, my brother, Lloyd, his friends, and, Serena in the background, I screamed and shoved his hand off me, my eyes filled with tears as I darted to the furthest aisle down...

There I found what I needed I was still silently crying, I went over to the self checkout, I scanned my five items: 2 Apples, 1 Loaf of Bread, 1 Bottle of Ketchup, 3 Sticks of Butter, and 1 packet of Mint Gum... when I paid I jumped every time the scanner spoke... I grabbed my bags and exited the store, my eye's were tears stained, 'My brother touched me...' I thought I clenched my teeth, and closed my eyes, my thoughts were stopped as I felt another soul with me... it wasn't, Wraith... it was that teen boy... he was stalking me...

I held my breath as I felt him behind me... I got home with out a problem it was later in the day... I unlocked the shop with the keys I always carry, I opened the door I didn't feel, Wraith... his name made me feel... well nauseous... I went to the front desk and began to write the sign,

'We will be temporarily closed, sorry for the inconvenience.' I wrote, my handwriting wasn't very good I have to admit... I heard the door bell, "S-sorry we are closed..." I said with my head still down.

"I didn't come for tires, Pretty..." the voice said, I froze... my hands began to shake, he stepped closer to me, the lusting vibe he had was stronger than before, I let out a squeak as he grabbed my waist, I tried to pull his hand off but it just kept inching down toward my backside... I screamed, he put his hand on my chest, and slowly unzipped my jacket, I grabbed his hand,

"W-w-w-" I was to scared to speak I began to sob as my jacket fell off, I tried to push him off, but he kept coming, he leaned close and began kissing my neck, I put my hand on the crown of his head, trying to push him off... he pulled me close forcing me towards himself, I sobbed as he began to fumble with my pants, "WRAITH!" I screamed in bloody murder, "P-please help me!" I cried, I sunk to my knees as the boy forced me up...

"Wraith... stupid name! Is he your boyfriend I met earlier?" He said as he moved, he made me move with him, I stopped moving, and tried to escape, he grabbed my wrists and shook me, "No one will hear of this..." he threatened, I couldn't take it... while his and my hands were occupied, I raised my knee kicking him square in his soft spot as hard as I possible... he cried out in pain and fell on the floor, he released his grip as I ran over to the front desk, my father kept a knife in the last drawer, I grabbed the knife looking at the injured boy, he looked at me with rage in his eye's...

I stood calm, in only my jeans and bra, I looked at the teen, with anger hidden deep in my eye's, I held the knife out where he could see it and mustering all the courage I had... "G-get out... of my shop." I held the knife closer trying to scare the boy, he stood up quickly and took a step back, I flashed the knife at him but intentionally not making contact, "GET OUT!" I shouted, he ran out of the building, I ran over to the counter and grabbed the note and the new lock my father had bought two weeks ago, I quickly locked door and placed the sign on the door, I walked back and began to sob, half mad at, Wraith... I ran upstairs, and collapsed on the floor, I held my hands into fists, and cried into the carpet, I didn't even put my sweat shirt back on, I just cried... I was so scared, I didn't know of anything else to bother doing, I laid there for hours, crying, I hoped he would never return...

This leads me to reflect on this morning... Lloyd... what possessed him to help me... whether I wanted him to touch or not... he probably saved me from further damage, for that I was grateful... I felt sad and ashamed even though it was nothing I did, I sat up holding my wrists, the teen's grip was very strong, I was so scared... he reminded me of my father...not his appearance... his vibe, the teen had black hair that went to his shoulders, his skin was pale, his eyes were deep green, I couldn't believe he had stalked me all day... I cried out to Wraith, he didn't hear me... I guess its ok now... he didn't know... I stumbled into my bed room I finally felt his presence once again... I began to undress, today I decided to indirectly tell him I liked him, I undressed and in replace for my normal PJ's I put on a black bra and matching shorts, each garment was trimmed with lace, I wondered what he might think, I laid on the top of my covers, and drifted to a deeper sleep than usual...

I stood in a hallway I knew where I was... I was at Ember Castles outside of Ninjago City I stood there just wondering why I was here... it was foggy as the building caught fire, I screamed in fear as someone came through the door... it was the same boy that I had almost stabbed, I didn't know what to be more afraid of... him, or the fire... I decided to face my fears, I had no weapon with me and my demon powers weren't exactly under control, so I raised my fists, I was ready to fight this kid, he laughed, he raised his hands and out came wind, blowing me backwards, 'He has elemental powers?!' I thought, 'Then lets fight fire with fire!' I felt those glossy black wings form on my back as the cluster of darkness formed in my hand, I felt it whispering to me, 'He is ours and we want him let us get him...' I leaned close to the power surge and whispered, 'Seek and you will find...' I opened my hands setting it free in consumed the lights making the hallway unnaturally black, below, it crept over to my victim I raised my hands letting it decend unto the kids ankles, I shouted excitedly as I watched it latch on to him... but something disturbed me... it was that he was smirking... he lifted him hands and blew my power away, he laughed as he picked me up with an invisible hand and threw me to the ground he lifted me again and stepped closer to my grabbing me with his own hands, he smiled at me... "Pretty... remember one thing... remember one name... Mor-"

I awoke screaming I had found that my blankets were around my throat and I had fallen on the floor, it was morning but it felt like night, I calmed down and put my normal undergarments on, I put my acid washed hoodie on, and my old jeans, I laced my black knee high boots, and walked into the kitchen, I grabbed a granola bar, and sat at our island, I looked at the ceiling... 'That dream... what was he going to say?' A disadvantage of being a half demon is that you remember your nightmares... or at least I do... 'Mor? That's not a name... did I wake before I heard the end?' I thought, I went to the cabinet and grabbed my stupid pills, as I took and gulp of water I noticed the knives across the room... I didn't feel, Wraith so he wouldn't have to watched, I quickly grabbed a kitchen knife and ran into the bathroom, I locked the door behind me I pulled my bandages back and ran over to the bathtub, I began running the knife along my wrist, I cried out in pain but I kept doing it, going and going, making 5 cuts, then another 2, I just watched the blood run down into the tub, I didn't bandage it, then I tried to stand to go get the bandages, I tripped as I felt myself fall but never hit the ground...


	15. Chapter 15: Wraith's POV: Make him bleed

After revealing myself yesterday, I chose to give the girl some space. I still showed up in the morning, but didn't follow her as she left, I went about my own business. I spent some time renovating my current hide out, and began working to restore my equipment to perfect quality. Just because I had chosen to leave a life of death and thievery, doesn't mean that life will want to let me go. "Hope for the best, but always expect the worst." I murmured to myself, justifying my actions.

As the day wore on, I finally decided to return to the repair shop, but what I saw demanded action. A man was in the main lobby to the shop, kneeling down, clutching his crotch, and the girl was a little ways back, in nothing but her bra and pants, waving a knife at him. She was screaming at him and the tears continued to fall down her cheeks as she waved the knife, and the man went scurrying for the door. As much as I would have loved to comfort the poor girl, my insides had turned to a burning pit of anger, and my eyes blazed as I followed the man outside.

Quick to avoid attracting to much attention, the man darted down a dark, small alley way, the worst mistake of his life. I burst into a full sprint, shifting to the material form mid stride, and slamming into the man, throwing him against a wall. He was fast to recover, turning with a look of hatred and malice on his face, but as much could be said for him, my eyes held only the simple promise of pain.

The man must have thought I was the girl, cause he hesitated at the sight of me. The gutless jerk was fine to pray on lone girls but was afraid of any sort of competition from another man, too bad for him that I happened to be his opponent. He swung wildly, trying to put all his force into one punch, a punch that would have ended the fight with a lesser street thug, but I was a trained killer. I caught his punch without even flinching, grabbing his extended arm above the elbow, while my other hand gripped his fist. In one fluid motion, I locked his arm in place, and twisted violently on his wrist, hearing the satisfying crack of bones braking.

The man screamed in pain, holding his broken wrist close to his body, but I felt no remorse, only the calm satisfaction of knowing he was in pain. I gripped the man's greasy hair, twisting my hand in it for a proper hold, and yanked his head back, using my other fist to beet upon his exposed face. I broke his nose, blackened both his eyes, busted his lip open, and split his forehead open.

Shaking my bruised and bleeding knuckles, I tried to regain some sort of composer. I tried to tell myself that he was done, that I had repaid the pain he had caused the girl, but I didn't believe any of it. A cold furry had settled over me, and I knew then that the man's chances of surviving this had plummeted. I breathed out some anger, releasing the blades I kept hidden against my forearm, this man had made a drastic mistake.

Hours later, I was back in my hide out, cleaning the blood off of my blades and body. I threw my hoody and pants away, the blood would never leave the cloth, and dressed in a clean hoody after a shower. Miraculously the man had still been alive when I had left him, hanging in the rafters of an abandoned home, but he wouldn't stay that way for long. The house I had chosen for my time with him, had been infested with rats, and rats will eat anything, living or dead. I smiled as my burning anger blazed slightly, he had gotten what he deserved.

I returned to the repair shop a little time later, climbing the side of the building, and opening the window to the girls room. It wasn't long until she came in, she had clearly been through hell, and it hurt me to know that I could have stopped it all had I been there. It was little satisfaction to know the man had been punished severely. I closed my eyes, trying to settle the beast of anger as it roared to life within me, but when I opened them, my mind went entirely black. In front of me, the girl had changed clothing, putting on black shorts and a black bra trimmed with lace.

Thank god I wasn't in the material realm, cause there is no way to explain my sudden problem. Taking this from a guys point of view, but my wood was ready to fill her cellar. I spent the rest of the night trying to calm down, but the image stayed with me, and in the morning, I ran back to the shop.

When I got back inside, I couldn't find the girl, she wasn't in her bed, or in the kitchen. The light in the bathroom was on, but I could not hear anything on the other side, so I waited for several minutes. After a while, I figured something wasn't right so I materialized, and knocked on the door calling out softly.

"Uhm are you ok in there?"

No reply. "Crap!" The thought raised through my mind, and acting off impulse, I threw myself into the door. It bulged under the impact, but I knew there hadn't been enough force to brake it open, so stepping back I raised my right leg and kicked a spot beside the door knob. I heard the crack of the wood braking, and I threw my shoulder into the door, causing the lock to to rip out of the door frame.

The site that greeted me was strait out of a murder mystery show, the girl lay next to the tub, blood seeping from five fresh cuts on her wrist and from a spot on her head. A calm, determination set over me, I knew how to doctor almost any wound, cause in my early days I had suffered every kind of wound imaginable. Being on the streets, you did not have money for hospitals, and who wants to be interrogated about how you got hurt.

I set about to checking her injuries, my hands were calm, and I knew that if she were awake, she would barely feel them crawling over her. I finally was satisfied that it was ok to move her, so I snaked my arm under her legs, and around her neck, lifting her and taking her to the couch. I laid her down gently, then returned to the bathroom, opening the medicine cabinet and removing bandages, peroxide, and q-tips, I noticed a bloody knife on the floor, and angrily grabbed it. This is going to stop, I will not let her continue to do this.

Moving back into the living room, I began to treat the girl wounds, but I didn't get far before I was interrupted.

"May! Honey are you alright?!"

"Ohh for the love of god," I thought, as I turned towards the sound of the girl, May's, father running up the stairs. "Took you long enough, I literally busted one of your doors open." My thoughts just kept running on, as the man opened the door. The minute he saw me kneeling next to the girl, and a bloody knife on the ground near me, he made a sound close to that of a bear, challenging a rival.

I moved quickly, taking the man down as he charged at me, he hit the floor with an explosive "humf" as the air was knocked out of him. I quickly threw my weight on top of him, struggling to hold him down and silence him, so I could talk. I pressed my forearm against the man's throat, restricting his breathing so that he had less power to resist, I did not press hard enough to kill or knock him out.

"Listen to me, your daughter is hurt. I found her in the bathroom, unconscious and bleeding, take a look around and you will notice that I am trying to help her." I gestured towards all the bandages laid around on the floor, "Now let me help her, and calm down. She had an extremely bad day yesterday, and that is partially my fault. I wasn't there to help her yesterday, and I won't make that mistake again. "I am not leaving here until I know she is ok."

I held on to the man a little longer, starring him in the eyes as I let my words sink in, I saw the mistrust and anger still in his eyes, "This may get ugly." I thought.

Slowly I released the pressure on the man's throat, moving back towards the couch, but always keeping my eye in the man. Cautiously, I applied peroxide to a clean cloth and a few q-tips, pressing these along her cuts to clean them.


	16. Chapter 16: Serena's POV: One with wind?

"Wind is soft. It is flexible and gentle, but at the same time hard. You can move with it, or against it. Be wind, Serena. Be the wind." Sensei spoke, meditating. I sighed, and squeezed my eyes shut in concentration, ultimately failing to "be the wind".

"Come on now Serena. I know you can do it." Sensei prodded me. I sighed, the light outdoors blinding my now open eyes.

"I can't Sensei, I'm tried, and I feel like jello. My head hurts. I can't concentrate and the lights bothering me!" I complained. I was already just wearing sweats, and normally I tried to look nice, so that was a sign that I was not doing so hot. But still, Sensai decided (against my will) that my training could start. It wasn't bad at the beginning as we just went over the "history" of my powers. All the ninja decided to come for some strange reason. I mean, I love history but, have you seen them try to do some of my history homework? They absolutely HATE it. Especially Kai. One time he was looking over my shoulder at the paper my history teacher had assigned me and he couldn't find Austria, (you know the country) so, he got mad and he burned my homework. I had to do some explaining to my teacher the next day. That was a mess, but on the bright side, my teacher took it well because I knew the Ninja, and he was a big fan. But at least now I'm on spring break. Sensei had told me that elemental powers are hereditary, and that he had already taught someone with my powers. His name was Morro? I think that was what it was. I honestly can't remember, I have the memory of a goldfish. But I do remember this: Jay spitting out the water he was drinking, Lloyd retracting in disgust from being sprayed with water and from, obviously, disgust. Also, Kai yelling, "What?", Zane looking around widely, his eyebrows furrowed, and Cole slamming his fist down on the side table, with little rocks forming under his hand. It was quite the experience. I had never heard of Morro, so I didn't understand what the big deal was. I was from wayyyy out of town. That incident must have happened before I found Jay.

"I'm related to him?!" Jay yelled out. And when Jay said that, all the guys relaxed a little, and a second later died laughing. Apparently, told to me later, Morro was a ghost who tried to take over Ninjago. And he had wind powers. Morro ended up being my biological father's older brother, so in short, my uncle. But enough with history. I still had a concussion, minor of course, but still Sensei said I could train. All the guys backed out of training me, saying that training me in my condition wasn't right, but Sensei decided to go one on one. It was the first day, 30 minutes in and I couldn't get any of my powers to work. Not even the ones that I had already gotten to work. So that takes us back to where we were.

"Find the strength within you. Calm yourself. Only then can you become one with the wind." Sensei told me. I stamped my foot in frustration.

"I can't! I just can't! I told you I'm tired and I don't feel good! So you can go find yourself a new elemental master!" I yelled at him, throwing my hands in the air. And with that I stormed off. I got quiet a bit of strange looks from the Ninja, including Nya. I took Jay's stromglider, with everyone watching and then I left.

"Be wind. Bah humbug. I can't be wind! Whatever." I mumbled to myself. I was driving nowhere in particular, a just let my mind wander. Soon enough I was near Walter's Repair Shop. I got out of the stormglider, dragging my feet against the pavement that was in front of the shop. Walter had recently become a close friend, almost a second father. I knocked slightly on the door, and slowly opened it. It creaked slightly, filling the silence in the dark room. That surprised me, because it should have been locked. The lights were off, the street light casting shadows across the shop. I furrowed by eyebrows, something seeming suspicious. There was no noise. Normally you could hear talking. I walked upstairs to the second floor, where Walter and May lived. As I went to open the door, I heard muffled noises. I quickly retracted my hand, but pressed my body against the door trying to hear more. I couldn't make any of the conversation out, but I heard a deeper voice, and Walters voice somewhere in the mix. But then all the noises stopped. I grabbed my cell out of my pocket and dialed his number hoping he could explain. In the house I heard someone get up and shuffle to a different room. The ringing coming from my phone stopped.

"Hello?" Walter whispered to me.

"Walter what is going on in their? It's Serena. I just heard a weird voice and loud noises and I-" I rambled.

"Shhhh! It's fine. But some strange guy is here nursing May's wounds. She's been cutting herself." Walter told me, still talking in hushed tones. "I don't know where he came from, but it looks like he's known her for a while." I gasped, lifting my hand to my mouth in shock from both of his statements.

"Why would she cut herself? I mean I knew she was sorta lonely, but depressed? That's new information to me." I said in shock. Behind the door, I heard a thumping noise and someone walking to a different room. It was probably the deep voice dude.

"Look Serena, I gotta go. He's coming over here. I'll be fine and so will May. Just go home" Walter told me, nervous.

"But Walt-" I started, and then the line went dead. I backed up quickly from the door and sprinted out of the shop room. I breathed in the fresh outdoors air, and looked back at the shop. Raking my fingers through my hair, I just knew that something was wrong, something other than what Walter had told me. I decided that I would come back tomorrow, and would find out what was really happening. I hopped back into the stockholder and slowly made my way back to the Bounty. When I had landed, I jumped out of the stormglider, and sneaked back in. There was no way I was going to let the guys, Sensei and Nya know I was back. I had to much pride. But I was starving, so I decided to make a pit stop in the kitchen, which was a bad idea. Or a good one, depending on how you look at it. As I raided the fridge, I should have heard the soft footsteps coming down the stairs. They stopped, and I finally found some yogurt, because honestly, I was craving some. I turned around, screamed in fright and nearly dropped my delicious yogurt. It was Lloyd. And I had just done the complete opposite of what I wanted to happen. I didn't want anyone to know I was back, yet here was Lloyd and I had screamed probably waking everyone.

"Don't wake everyone!" Lloyd scolded me.

"Sorry." I mumbled, my mouth full of my first spoonful of strawberry yogurt. Lloyd rolled his eyes at me, and walked over to sit down on one of our stools. I walked over and joined him, figuring I was going to be in for a long lecture.

"So, how was training?" He questioned. I knew where this was leading, but I answered the question anyway.

"Ummm... I couldn't do anything with my powers, and I yelled at Sensei." I said meekly. "And then I stole Jay's stromglider and sorta ran away for a little bit." Lloyd chuckled a bit.

"I understand. I was the same way when I started training. I was stubborn and when I couldn't get something right I gave up and quit. Nya was the same way, so I've heard. But don't tell her I said that. She'll kill me." Lloyd whispered to Apparently, told to me later, Morro was a ghost who tried to take over Ninjago. And he had wind powers. I laughed softly at Lloyds reaction when he told me about Nya. But the smile on my face quickly left and my face became somber quickly.

"Lloyd I need to tell you something." I took a deep breath. "May, she's been cutting herself. You have to talk to her sometime. She needs you, or you need to figure out what happened between you guys. She needs you, even if she doesn't realize it. Same goes for you Mister." I told him, poking him in the stomach.

"She's been cutting herself! This is all my fault!" Lloyd cried, getting up and he started to pace. "I have to talk to her, I-" Lloyd rambled. I cut him off.

"Look, I'm going back to the shop tomorrow. You can come with me, but you have to do whatever I say. Deal?" I asked/told him, stretching my hand out.

"Deal." Lloyd said, shaking my hand.

"Night!" I called back to him, having already gotten up from my stool. I didn't hear a reply, but I when I looked back, I saw that Lloyd had gotten back up and started pacing again. I walked down the hall, avoiding the creaky floorboards. I pushed open the door to the room I shared with Nya, and slipped into my pajamas. As I got into my bed, I couldn't help but worry about May and Walter, and wonder about the mysterious deep voiced guy, as I had decided to call him. But before I could worry to much, sleep overcame me.


	17. Chapter 17: May's POV: Her demon self

I awoke to a shooting pain in my arms and head, I was clueless of why I felt this way, I didn't open my eyes for fear of what I might see, I felt someone touching me... for the life of me I couldn't remember anything... nothing at all... other than small things like, my name, past, age and other things, but I didn't understand why I was on the ground, I felt something cold, trickle down my arm, I tightened my eye lids, where was I?

Then I heard someone, "May, honey please wake up!" Said a boyish voice, I don't remember who belonged to this, Voice... did I hit my head that hard? I slowly realized what had been happening, but the person next to me was still unknown, I began to feel my memories of yesterday slowly, painfully come back, the anxiety, the shame... the horror... but the voice, it was so comforting, I wanted to drift back into whatever abyss I was in, I tried to sleep but I couldn't, I just laid there... in all the pain from cutting I had ever had, this was the worst, it felt like the knife was still there...

"May?" I wanted to cry in frustration... who ever this person was they cared about me... 'They care... about... me?' I thought, I felt like so many hated me, and all I did was be who I was, so many people hated who I really was, so did I... I hated my past... my father... my brother... as I laid there I felt like I could die... I was trying to... I felt my mind leave my body but not to heaven or hell... just away, I do this a lot I don't know how I can... I do believe it has something to do with me being half demon... my spirit body stood in front of the scene, I laid there blood spilling from my wrists and some from my head, and the boy no older than me was sitting over me, like he cared... he rushed back and forth across the room working to heal what I had done.

I looked down at my spiritual wrists, healed... I felt, fake spiritual tears fall down my face, the holograms of pain fell at me feet, "I wanna die." I cried, the boy froze as if he could hear me... he looked down at his knees on which he was sitting on...

I could almost hear his thoughts, they were so loud... I looked at my real body's wrists, I felt the darkness pull me close, I resisted, "Kind van de donkere kant , laat uw duisternis overstromen het land , te laten zien wat een monster dat je bent , alle leugens verteld vanuit een ver ..." I whispered, it was Dutch, my dad used to say it to me, when he would hit me, he would repeat it over and over, it meant, 'Child of the darkened hand, let your darkness flood the land, show what a monster you are, all the lies told from a far...' he would say this because I was the child in the poem, the 'Child Of A Darkened Hand', there was more to the peom, lots more, I looked at the boy...

"May..." I put his hand on my stomach...

My eyes filled with spiritual tears, "Als een jongen van een groot licht komt en schrikt de duisternis : de nacht ... de duisternis kind zal het licht worden naarmate ze allebei zullen kijken als ze vlucht te nemen ." I said... it was the ending of the Dutch poem, for a very long time I didn't know the very end until I was older it meant, 'When a boy of a great light, comes and scares the darkness: the night... the darkness child will become light as they both will watch as they take flight.' The end was filled with hope, I looked at the boy, "When a boy of great light..." I whispered, the poem was called 'The Darkness Kind, en de jongen van het Licht .' On which I didn't know the translation, once a long time ago my dad screamed the story in my face telling me I was worthless... I ran into my room crying, there my mother spoke the end if the poem, she told the end full of hope... it's true I secretly wanted my life to end... but I didn't want to leave my father behind, or this boy.

My memories came back to me slowly, my spiritual body hovered over my real body, I watched as the boy looked directly at me, as if he could see me, I looked at his face and all of the sudden I knew his name and who he was, Wraith... I felt my real body's heart beat faster, he looked at me like he knew right where I was, I looked solemnly into his eyes, sadly you can't see color it the spirit realm only black and white, so couldn't see his real eyes, I watched as I felt my real body leave my spiritual body, it took control, I freaked out not knowing what to do, my real body began to moan, but while I am here I can't interfere with what it does...

There has always been a battle with my human half and my demon half, my demon half is like nothing no one knows me for, its mischievous, cheerful, sexual, sarcastic, it has color, it hides nothing, sometimes my human self lets it go and it gets a minute or so of it's life, then I bottle it up again, if I could I would let my human half die and be fully demon, thats what I have always wanted... my human half is very different, it's, depressed, it hides everything, its closed to any idea of love, its all Black And White, it wants to rid of my demon self... my demon form is much different than my real body, my skin is more pale my eyes are a brighter blue and they glow, my hair is still the same length just braided down the back, my hair color is a more platinum blonde, I have black glossy wings, and black wolf looking ears and a tail, I have fangs, and a longer and thinner tongue, I wear a cyan blue tank top with a black almost lab coat like thing over it, with cyan blue leggings, black boots, silver wrist cuffs and a silver head ornament, my demon self is (in my opinion) prettier than my human self, I always wanted Wraith to see this side of me, but I know that isn't possible unless he is also a demon...

I watched as my human self had taken over my body, as I in my demon form am stuck in the spirit realm, I watched as Wraith's face brightened as he saw me stir, I decide I should return to my real body before things get out of hand... I knew there was one thing I had to do first, I floated over to where I was in front of Wraith who was sitting, just as I had felt him brush his lips over mine in his invisible state I decided it was my turn, I knew unless he was a demon he wouldn't feel it but I would feel it... I looked into his black and white eyes, as I floated closer my eyes brightened, as I leaned into a spiritual kiss on Wraith's lips, as soon as I made contact a tingle was sent down my body, Wraith's eye's opened wide, 'Is he... feeling this to?!' I thought, I couldn't just let go... now that he knew I was there... kissing him... 'Is he part demon?!' My mind went on a frenzy as I tried to calm it, because my human body would strongly advise against this I decided not to stop, I felt no sadness as a demon I was actually happy! I leaned into Wraith letting my chest make contact with his, he laid on his back as I laid on top, my whole demon self was tingling with joy, though I knew I had to break away, I slowly tried to break away, but all of the sudden his being came to color, (this means he has crossed over to the spirit realm... which means he is part demon) his figure soon shifted and changed in color but his lips still latched to mine, both leaving our real body's behind...


End file.
